I miss you father
by Nikki-hanyou
Summary: This is for father days, Kagome learns new things, So whats this about Toshio and Inusenshi being friends, and someone enters saying that he is a suitor, oh no what now, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I miss you father!**

Kagome and Inuyasha was walking to the well with no surprise Kagome said she needed to go back. Inuyasha on the other end had said it was once again waste of time to go back. She was walking and picking flowers till she notice what was in two days, "Fathers Day" Despise her father being dead to an unknown reason given to her, she still celebrate it by bringing flowers to his grave and to bring pictures. She had done this starting with such a younge age. She took her father absence harsh, but never let it slip up. She remembers her father little by little, but the idea what he look like remain a mystery to her, and of course her brother Sota would not known what he look like for he was in her moms belly at the time he was killed.

Inuyasha, being the hanyou we all know and love was being harsh till he sat and watch very slowly she had pick up a flower. She had mention a holiday she must go back and attend to, just like "Mothers Day" when he learn it was ok to except his new founded family. He didn't understand why she must go back and celebrate fathers day when she did not have a father of her own, as he did. It was harsh and confusing all at once to know what and why Kagome had done these little things, but whatever it was he was to be known she could never forget someone, when either they are dead, or someone from the deep past. He wanted to be kind to her on this round cause of last holiday that had happen in May.

"I will let you go back Kagome" he said in his voice, he turn his face only say once more." This is the last time though" Even though he knows he going to let her off again in the future, but he was wanting to put up his act as if not careing once more. He turn to see her smiling and nobbing in approvel this will be the last time I will ask of something from you, but to know this will not. She then pick a flower and started walking. "So what is fathers day?" Inuyasha ask

"Almost like Mothers Day, only you show more to your dad how special he is" she said to him, with a little smile, he only said "oh" She walk to see her friends waiting for her to get there so they could say their goodbyes to her. "Come back soon ok Kagome" Said Shippou giving her a hug, she walk to Sango who also give a hug "We will see you soon." and Miroku gave a smal bow "We will see you in a few day Lady Kagome-sama." She turn to them and wave and jump into the light, leaving everyone to there own thoughts now.

She had explain "Fathers Day" as she explain "Mothers Day". They all share the same thing though, all their fathers had died in battle. Each had lost there own lives, but their father's was showing them courage and showing its ok to fight for what you want. One had died by Naraku, One died of the void put in his hand, another died cause of the Thunder brothers, and one died was a mystery. They all sat at a tree letting the wind toss and turn their hairs, it was all sad for them, yet being told by Inuyasha her father had died when she was so younge, so why did she have to celebrate such a person.

On the other side Kagome sat at her father grave, telling the stories of what had been happening between her and Inuyasha, how her mother and grandfather and of course Sota was doing. She brought out pictures and show of what each one look like. She even brought out pictures of Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and of course Inuyasha. She stare and look at his grave, and read what was wrote : _Toshio Higurashi Husband and Father of two _She ran her fingers around it. The wind blew so softly, she close her eyes, trying to remember his voice, but the remembering it was so hard, too hard, he died when she was at such a younge age.

She brought out sencted Stick and put the on the ground around his grave and lit them all. She bend her head down to say a little prayer: Dear Kami, I thank you for taking my father in your arms. I thank you for the protection you try to put around him. I do wish you protect him in all cost up there in heaven. I thank you, Amen; She Sat down looking once more at it, then she look up at the sky, how it was getting dark now, she look at the watch and notice it was almost 7:00PM surly her mother would throw fit. She was ready to stand up till she heard a male voice call her name. She stood frozen, the voice was familier, but it can't be. She turn to see her own father glowing.

"Father?" She took a few steps back and look at him. It was harsh to look at him. "Is this a trick?" She watch as the figure that was glowing only smile then laugh.

"Kagome, after what you said you been through, you can not even beleive in ghostes? You remind me of you mother." Thats when the unexplain happen, a tail appeared and was wagging back and forth, she look and not only looking but stareing. Her father Toshio grin and laugh. "Oh yes the tail, you seem quiet fawn over it." He look at her and grin, "You have not have yours yet? " She look at him in disbeilf, he then started to count on his fingers," Oh yes today should be the day, let see 5. . . 4. . .3. . . 2. . .1 now"

Before she knew it a tail appeared, on her rear in, she look and squeal. "Father how can this be, your dead." She back away, just alittle sad, the thought of someone to tricking her.

"Well dear daughter" he only chuckle "I got a freebe to see you, but only you at this point." He sat down and Kagome walk to him and sat infront.

"I don't understand, how did you die?"

"Oh yea, every fathers day, anytime you saw the grave that one question, well Me and Inuyasha father went to war, and I was badly hurt and Inuyasha father ran with my body telling me to hold on. When we got back to my home he said that I was badly wounded and I was going to die very soon. He put me on the bed and I remember your face. So inoccent, not knowing what was going on. Your mother was worried." He stop and smile at Kagome.

"War, what war was you and Inuyasha father was fighting?"

"The war was for demons and humans to be reunited, to be together. Inuyasha father Inusenshi has you know tookin a human for a wife, as I did with your mother. It was forbiddin, and we went against the law, we was hated to no point."

Kagome let a tear go, to learn her father had been to war to show it was alright to be with her mother, cause of love, he wanted to be with her. Learn the Inusenshi was at war with her father gave her great strength, that her father and Inuyasha father had share the same passion, to be with a human wife, or mate. She was getting what she wanted as far as she could remember, she wanted to sit and talk to her father. She was getting the chance to learn her other half.

Kagome felt her tail wag, and look at the thing, she moved it to her front and look at it, she felt the fur, it was so soft and fluff, it was black with purple lighting streaks, unlike her father which was brown with red lighting streaks. She finally look down, her nails had grown lil more then the shortness she was use too. She look at her father and smile. "Now i look like you father." She got up, and through her arms around his neck. "Happy Father Day daddy."

Toshio wrap his arms around his daughter and gave her a tight squeeze. "I love you my dear Daughter Kagome. I am so sorry I left you when you was so small."

"Its ok daddy, you had to show everyone it was ok to love other species." She sat up and look at him.

He look at her. "You have grown so well my daughter," he then open is Kimono and brought something out. "This is yours daughter, our crest is on it. "He handed it to her. She look at it and ran her fingers over it, it show a tiger over a tree, and a dog on the bottom. She then look at her father in confuse of this. Her father ,Toshio, only laugh, "Daughter, the tiger says we are loyal and strong, tree, shows we are as one, and the dog is for that we are always allied to the Inu Clan."

"The Inu Clan, then what does the Inu clan crest show" She look at the kimono, it was purple, but the tiger was made of gold, tree was made of jade, and the dog was silver.

"The Inu Clan, boy, Inusenshi came with diff ideas, but kept only one crest, the purple moon, the tiger, and the dog." He look up at the moon, "What you know its time for me to go." He got up and gave her a hug, and step back and glowed then disappear." Kagome wave and took the kimono and put it on. She walk home which only took five mins, when you ran which she did.

She got home and show her mom, and her tail moved back and forth, she explain everything to her mom on what happen. She look please to learn that her father had came and see you transform. She look at the time and started to rush to get things to go back that night.

Without thinking she jump into the well with her kimono and finally hit the other end, she climb up and went over and started running to the villiage, she ran really fast and got there and then she started to walk. She saw Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha sitting around the fire, sipping on tea. She walk in and smile.

"Kagome, you have whiskers, and a tail?" Shippou blurred out.

"What happen?" ask Miroku.

Sango got up and walk to see her kimono she saw the crest. "Where you get this?"

"My father, he game from the heaven and he gave this to me, this is our crest."

"But the dog is part of Inuyasha crest, why is it on there?"

Inuyasha then got up and ran to only lightly shove Sango out of the way. He look at it and his mouth drop, "I have not seen the tiger crest since my dad got back from the war."

"You mean the war of Species?" ask kagome

Everyone then mouth then drop. "How you know of it?" ask Inuyasha

"My father was at the war with your father. My father is Toshio, the tiger demon." Her tail then fell to the floor, and look at them all, she grab Inuyasha hand and look at him, and smile "Come on lets drink tea to all our fathers." She sat down and poor tea in everyone glass. She brought her up,"to my father"

"To my father " said Inuyasha

" To my father" Miroku

"To my father" said Shippou

"To my father" said Sango

"To our fathers!" they all then annouced and drank tea.

While they drank tea in the after life sat five fathers, Toshio, Inusenshi, Oniou, Kitsui, and Sanusa. All look down at their children

Boy my daughter something else." Said Toshio, "Funny how my daughter met ya son Inusenshi."

"Yea, keeps bonking my son upside the head, poor Shippou." said Kitsui

Keh" all Inusenshi would say to the words.

"How about my son Miroku!" Oniou said

"He a pervert like you was!" Said Sansusa

Thats when they all laugh and look down to watch their children laugh and talk to things to come. Toshio and Inusenshi look at one another and smile a bit, they look down at the daughter and the son.

The end


	2. thank you

My thanks to the reviews of these people

Mrs. Sesshomaru, thank you for reviewing! Its an honor to have my story in your fav's!

Kag-15-neko, I will think on it, otherwise this was ment to be one-shot, but I am sure I will add few more chaps, this is one of the good ones. It was ment to be a Father Day, but it was late. Thanks for the review!

Heavensdarkestshadow, Thank you very much to be my review on my story! I try so hard to make it interesting, cause it seems none of my stories are getting there, so I may take them down, and redo some!

Thank you all for your great remarks on "I miss you Father" I thought I try a new step for Inuyasha and Kagome family. I do know I added some mistakes, but I am not perfect, and its who I am. I had read a lot of stories who had a lot of mistakes, so I am not the only one. I am get to typeing, and I can spell, I just have a grammer probelm, so I laugh it off. So we all laugh now and enjoy the reading.

But one last time thank you Mrs. Sesshomaru, Kag-15-neko and Heavensdarkestshadow , it ment the world to get reviews!

Nikki-Hanyou


	3. Chapter 2 The News that travel

chapter 2 The News that travel

**Info on few things, this was to be a one shot, but turns out everyone wants more, so this is what I am gonna do, LOl for the fans**

**little info on the charters thats in roll**

**Kagome: a cat half demon who found out who she is**

**Inuyasha: has found out that Kagome and his and Sesshoumaru father had went to war together**

**The Fathers in heaven: Toshio , Kagome and Souta father , Inusenshi Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru , Oniou Miroku Father, Kitsui Shippou, and Sanusa Sango **

**Is everyone following me? Hope so! LOL if so e-mail me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 "The News that Travel"**

Kagome had not been so lucky in her life cause of the death of her father, she had shed more then one tear alone in one small year. Father Day came and went, as did her sadness, but now as she always thought to herself, she could not wait for Father Day cause now she knew who she was, she was not just a recarnation of a Priestess, but a half demon cat. She would wag her tail back and forth loving the feel of it, but at times Shippou would pull on it which she would let out a big screach like a cat, I guess at times he was wondering if it was real or fake and that would prove his point when she would screach out loud.

Inuyasha on the other end of it all, love it when she screach, cause it was different then the use to yelling when she was hurt or screaming. At times he would hear her purr of happiness and he would have to bite his lip , although very painful, not to laugh at it. Inuyasha I guess thought then that she did not know that she purr out of sadness or happiness. He wants to touch her furry tail now, but afraid to do so, for it look so soft and silky, he has wonder many times if it was as silky as her hair when he held her that one time, that time he push her in the Bone Eater Well.

Kagome would sit and take a brush out and brush her tail, as if she was afraid it would break off if she didn't brush it a hundred time, then again she had never had a tail so she did not know how to put up with it. Kagome enjoy it though, her new look. Her look had change over the past hour, it had been changing since Father Day night when she had found out of her new statue in life, she was no longer the future girl that was normal, but to learn she had lived here before she lived in such of a place, it made her kinda happy, but thats when a new question rose that needed to be answer, How did they get through the well?

"Kagome, you even know why your father pick such a time to come and see you?" Ask Sango her friend.

"He said it was cause of my change, but since that day I met him, I figure there has to be more to it." Said Kagome _"Its true since I talk to my father something seem out of place but what?'_ Kagome turn her head to look up at the tree, Inuyasha had been sitting up there all day. _'He hardly now speaks to me, is it because I no longer look like Kikyou',_ She got up and walk to the stream to look at her reflection, she no longer did look like Kikyou, she had whiskers and now light red eyes, she had purple lighting streaks in her hair, as did her tail to show it was the trade mark of the cat demons.

_'Little over 50 years ago there was this priestess name Kikyou who lived in a small villiage, she protected the jewl with her life. Inuyasha had try to take the jewl from her so he could be a full fledge demon, but as the heart goes they fell inlove with one another, he said he would take the jewl and turn human, so they could live together. Till one day Naraku came and turn them against one another, Kikyou died and Inuyasha was lay to rest, and now I had awoken him, I awoke his spirit. ,_

_Why won't he look at me now? Have I change into a demon he hates as much as he hates his older brother? That can't happen could it?' _Kagome dip her hand into the stream and wipe it over her face, to feel the coolness was very refreshing to her. She wipe her hands on the grassy spot and sat there with her tail moving back and forth, thats when she felt it.

A hand so gently touching her tail, at first she was thinking it would be Shippou, the younge fox demon who been pulling at her tail for the last half hour asking if it was real, thats when she gave a low growl when no yanking came to the tail. She was fearing the touch, it couldn't be Inuyasha, cause he has not spoke to her, Miroku was not there this morn, he had gone out to excercise his legs since the long battle of few days ago took a tole on his body, and Sango said she would watch the fire for her, even if she didn't say it. She wip around to see the enemy she did not think would come, the one she thought would kill her at first chance they can get, and now it was here.

Kagome stood up, taking her tail from his grasp, she thought he was pull it so she would not move, but to find he did not even move from his place, she stare at him, she was more terrifid then she had thought at that moment, it was Inuyasha Half-Brother Sesshomaru. He stood there looking at her, not moving, he let his hair toss and turn in the wind as his bangs just bounces and would move left and right.

"So what is said is true. The little human girl had change to her true form, and a cat demon no less?" He said in his cold, un-emtonianlly voice. His silver hair finally lay on his back, as did his bangs in the front, his tail seem longer and bigger then before then again she and him was only a few feet apart. "Father had annouce a wedding for you, we were invited." He walk up to her, and put hand on her shoulder and the other hand running through her black and purple hair. "My, my, your hair is still soft lil kittin, as for your tail. You always had beautiful fur then any other female cats. "

"What you talking about?" Kagome took her claws and push at his chest to get him to go back to where he was, her body was heating up and she don't think its from the weather, even though it was hot. "What you doin here Sesshomaru, don't you have a human child to take care of?" She turn and left him there, until he spoke, but she kept her back to him.

"Kagome, what I say is not a joke."

* * *

In another place, way way far away, sat the fathers, (Told you it was far far away) Toshio look at Inusenshi with little concern, Toshio brown with red lighting streaks tail wave up and down. Inusenshi look at him with lil emotion, but enough that you could tell he also was concern of this. The thought of his son, Sesshoumaru, confronting Toshio daughter with an old matter was frighting.

"What does your son think he doing Inusenshi?" Ask Toshio

"I don't know, this is unlike him, to bring old matters then him cry over his half demon brother, who is an heir to the thrown." Said Inusenshi He turn his face to the other father who seem more confuse to this matter, he then turn to look at Toshio, wonderinging if they should tell them on is going on.

"What are you two talking about?" Ask Oniou, with hope that they can feed him, his curiousity.

"The Wedding that was suppose to happen to make allence not only to the cat and dog clan, but humans as well." came Kitsui "I remember it was suppose to happen, until the war broke out."

"I remembering hearing about that from my great grandmother and grandfather, the Cats and Dog demons was to protect us humans." said Sanusa.

"I would of thought of your son to forget such a thing Inusenshi." Said Toshio

"Well it was my wish for it to happen and knowing my son being so younge and hurt when I had pass away protecting Inuyasha mother, he may obey them." Reply Inusenshi, his eyes brow drew together, he put his claw over his face and started to rub the moon crest on his forhead, to show the sign he was getting irritated of his son Sesshomaru for doing this.

"Your son shows no passion to humans though isn't that right Inusenshi?" ask Onuiou

"That is right, so I am wondering what the hell he think he is doing." Inusenshi said. More questions rose to his head then he had ever thought, all because of a son who had nothin to do with him and his human wife.

Sanusa had been pacing back and forth trying to help with the problem, but nothing seem to come up. His long hair wave back and forth, getting angry that the solution should of been easy, but could not find it. He had wish to see his daughter and his son, but seeing his son was even harder cause of a man name Naraku had taken him prisnor, and brain dead, but seeing his daughter would also be hard for God did not allow any of them to see their children, Toshio had a real reason to see his daughter.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking in the forest, he needed a long walk after the big differents in the group, everyone wanted to fuss over Kagome new look and or the new, news of her and his father went to war. He like her new look to know he was no longer the only half-demon in the group, even if she is a half-cat demon. He has not talk to kagome since her new look cause he was afraid that he would show so much emotion, of his love for her. A new look made him feel love even stronger on Kagome to know they had share the same thing, being different then the others in the world.

"So Inuyasha what I hear, your little Kagome has change into a form that is different." The voice was little cold and it came from up in the trees, he look up to see Kikyou, and she was smiling.

"Kikyou what you want?" He said turning his face from her, he didn't want to see her this time, he would be more then glad to see her, but it turns out he was in no mood for some strange reason he wasn't all to happy to see her, infact he felt little ill to see her.

"Now Inuyasha is that how you treat your love." She jump from the tree and right behind her, her soul collecters was right behind her sticking souls in her body. "Inuyasha news has travel about her demon side, and that of Sesshomaru is going to talk to her, and he was at the end of Japan just wondering." That part, Sesshomaru was at the other end of Japan and he knows of the change, is what gave her his attention. How can a small change of someone become so big to order to travel so fast.It didn't make no since. "Inuyasha, " she gave a slight smirk, "there a secret you don't know of her nor of your family, don't you?"

Inuyasha grind his teeth of not to stir things up with Kikyou, all he ever wanted was some peice and quiet for the day, but he should of known better. Kikyou only shows up when its peaceful, when not fight comes nor they are looking for the jewl shards. He stood still for he was afraid he may swing, he stood silence so no argument would break out. Today was to be peaceful, and if Kagome finds out of Kikyou, it would break her heart that he would ruin the quietness that has been brought on for today. He had made a silent vow to not ruin this day, to only celebrate for Kagome new change, and it was going to be ruin only because of a walking dead past.

"Ok I am curious of what you say." Said Inuyasha, still with his back turn to her, but thats when he felt a hand on his shoulder, so cold, like ice.

"You should be happy you know of the marriage being cancle."She said, she turn him around and thats when her smirk she had, widen a lil more.

"What marriage are you talking about?"Inuyasha said, looking into dead eyes of a miko.

* * *

Sesshoumaru look at her, even if it was her back he was looking at. He knew then he had gottin her attention, her curiousity. The past was going to catch up to them one way or another, to know that she was friends with Sesshomaru was more scarey then she could think of. She does not remember much of living here, well she can't remember of living here at all, she only remember her father dieing infront of her.

She took a deep breath, and turn around to look at him with her light red eyes, the wind once again pick up and started to toss and turn their hair. She walk up to him and few inches their body could be touching, but she was wanting to know what the hell was going on, she did not want to be left in the dark no longer then possiable.

"Tell me then." She only said in a slight whisper, her fangs baring at him to show she was not afraid of anything, not even the news she was going to get.

* * *

Read and review.

Ok tell me what you think! It was 4 and almost a half pages. and I am so sorry this took sooooooo long.

Well let me get some review and I be starting chapter 3 "The Old news, become New news"


	4. Chapter 3 Old News become New news

Chapter 3 "Old news, become new news

**Oh no, what now! Sesshomaru and Kikyou had made there way to Kagome and Inuyasha, and the problem is, some news had just came, so here is your Chapter 3 "Old News, become New News" So I wonder what the news that Kikyou and Sesshomaru will share with Inuyasha and Kagome? Oh no it can't be could it! And what of this Marriage that Kikyou had mention, could it be, oh no it couldn't! LOL well read on my friends!**

**And oh yea reminder "": The Fathers in heaven: Toshio , Kagome and Souta father, _Inusenshi _Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, _Oniou_ Miroku Father, _Kitsui_ Shippou, and _Sanusa_ Sango **

* * *

Kagome look dead into his eyes, if he knows of her transformation, then how many more can know of this? Sesshomaru even said he was at the other end of Japan, and he came in three days, three days she was into her new transform, and he had came cause of the news, she was the same person, or so she thinks so, but it had turns out that Inuyasha brother is making a big deal out of it by just coming all this way. She took another deep breath. 

"So you going to tell me of this news you have mention Sesshomaru, Lord?" Saying lord in a sarcastic tone.

"I find you amusing half-cat," He gave a small smile to find it amusing. "A cat who disappears for nearly sixty years, ten years in the future and she comes back as a human. How pathetic was your father?"

"My father did what he thought was right, as did your father." She pointed to him," and thanks to your father, my father and my family was taking to safety, and to tell me my father was pathetic is just as wrong." She said.

"You always were the spit fire Kitten I always loved." He took a few steps forward.

Kagome look in horror, at him. _"Did he just say I was the spit fire Kitten he always loved? Something is not right here, I should leave'_ She took a few step back as he started to walk to her. "I should leave, I can get the news later." with that she turn to run and run she did. She ran as fast as she could run, as fast as her legs could carry her. She turn her head to look see if he was still there and then SPACK then THUNK she had hit something and fell to the ground. She started to rub her butt. She looks up to see Sesshomaru.

"It's useless to run Kagome, you are no longer a human, but a half one." He reach his hand down to help her up, but to see Kagome surprise face. He was going to help her up. What was going on, that was the one question remains in her head. Light red, met golden eyes, they stare into one another orbs, like they were wanting to find the question, or the meaning of life.

* * *

Inuyasha stare at Kikyou dead in the eyes. He was so young that he could not remember such marriage being taking place, or even cancel. What Marriage was supposed to take place? It had to be important for Kikyou to know of it. 

"How could you of not known your own brother marriage?" She said coldly. "After all you were so heart broken to know of your true love was being married, then again you had your chance with her and yet you could not decide." She spoke like a spitting hissing cat.

"What you talking about Kikyou, I don't remember of any kind of marriage my brother had to be in." He said growling.

"You can forget it all by just coming with me Inuyasha, she does not deserve you. She was the one to make you go on this long journey to find the jewel fragments, let her do it now she is who she is now." She wraps her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. She closes her eyes, as he was ready to. Inuyasha did lean in closer, but for some reason the sick feeling never left, so he push her away.

"I can't Kikyou, today is Kagome day she is proud of herself." He turn to leave her only spoke.

"You will forget her Inuyasha, she is not yours." She said but it did not stop Inuyasha from going.

* * *

Kitsui look down closer to the scene where Inuyasha was at with Kikyou, he looks closer and what he saw, he could not believe. He look both ways to find the other fathers was in a meeting on how they was going to take care of this, this thing that was going on between Inusenshi son's and Toshio's daughter. 

"What the hell does your son Sesshomaru think he is doing Inusenshi?" came Sanusa

"Yes, please enlighten us, he is doing something dangerous!" exclaim Oniou. He look at Inusenshi like he was the crazy one, but he wasn't. "What you tell you're eldest to make him do what he is doing now!"

"Now Oniou, calm down, and you too Sanusa, it is not Inusenshi fault of what his son is doing. As far on what Sesshomaru is doing he has done what he wanted since I was alive." Came Toshio. He stood from his seat and look at the two fathers.

"Toshio, it is fine, my son Sesshomaru is in love with Kagome when she was a little kitten." He said looking down. "It's a long story." He stood up. "The problem was Inuyasha had fallen in love with her too." and with that he stood and walk off, from the table and from the fathers.

Toshio look at Inusenshi, how can two boys of the same species love just one girl. It was hard to tell one of the boys no, but there was a secret that he and Inusenshi did share, it was not dark and it was not of good. One thing was for sure though how to settle the argument which boy should marry his daughter and that was something that needed to be kept till she reach 19 and that was almost soon, but the way things are going Kagome was going to find out and it was not going to be from him, Toshio.

Kitsui called the fathers over to look at what he was seeing from the cloud that could let them see anything they want, anything because Oniou had look at a girl while she was nude, and they smack him in the head for it. "Hey guys, you should see this, this is kinda weird."

They rush over except Inusenshi and they watch at Sesshomaru had lend his hand down to Kagome. They watch him, and they watch at Kagome face. "Maybe we should help her?" came Oniou voice.

"No my daughter has to deal with this on her own, she 18 she will have to learn." Said Toshio as he got a closer look. _'Please daughter, be ok.'_

* * *

Kagome look at his hand once more, she took a sigh and put her hand in his and allow him to pull her up. Sesshomaru must have pulled to hard, or he had planned it, either way, she had end up then in his arms. Chest to chest, they were just that close, and she look up at him, it had look like he was going to kiss her, but why? Sesshomaru did not kiss her, but look down at her, he rub his claws on the small of her back, trying to relax her. 

"Kagome, my Kitten, please do not get so tense." He said, but something then had shock Kagome, for once she had known him, or even remember his voice had emotion, she didn't think he could show emotion cause then he gave a short fangy smile. She lost her breath, for when he smile, he was adorable, like a puppy. She try to keep cool, but it must of shown, cause she felt herself blush, but she could not move her face away, it was like drowning in some kind of love, a love that would happen once in a life time, but yet you did not know of it to known it would of been true reality.

"Sess. . . . Sess. . . . homaru, I think we are, well a little too close." She had finally spoken, _'listen to me stuttering like a 14 year old school girl. What's happing to me?' _She continue to stare at, waiting for some response to what she had just said, but that's when something she did not expected come out of his mouth.

"Allow me to give a nice small kiss, and you can be set free." He said.

Kagome for some reason lean in, like she was not controlling her own self body, he too lean in for a kiss, she wrap her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his silver hair, feeling it was much like silk. She finally close her eyes, feeling she was afraid, but yet excited to know she would be kissing the Lord Sesshomaru, but why so excited, was another mystery pop up, but she ignore it, and that's when she felt it, his lips on her, they felt so warm and soft, and like being in heaven.

While Kissing Sesshomaru had floated in the air, with his eyes close, her lips to him were just soft and full of warmth of caring. He could not remember a time he had felt warmth from another person, for his mother had died when he was just a young little pup, but he was feeling it now, the love, and the caring, of this one young girl he held in his arms.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking, he needed to find Kagome, and tell her something he had found out from Kikyou, and for once he was happier then he had thought. He had a great feeling in his heart that nothing could go wrong, cause he turn her down, he turn Kikyou an old love down, all for the girl he just loved. . . _"Kagome, I did it, I done what you told me, I needed to be strong, and I was, all because of you.'_ He smiles to himself and move a branch out of his way. 

He jump to a tree, and sat and look around and notice it was quiet, he strain to hear any kind of noise, but notice there was none. He smells the air, and that's when the alarm went off, his brother sent was mix with Kagome. He was on high alert then and started jumping tree to tree and finally he reach the clearing, and no one was there, he look around, but the sent was so strong right here, he look up to find something that broke his heart even more.

There Kagome was in Sesshomaru arms kissing, while he was floating, and she was not struggling out of his arms, oh no so far from that, she was wrapping tighter around him. Sesshomaru tail was wrapping around her as her tail was wrapping around him, this was not what he had thought would of happen.

Pain hit his heart, it jerks and then fell out of his body, or so it felt like it. He took a few steps back and he thought tears was going to spill at that one moment, he turn and took off running letting the branches hit him, only hoping they would cause more pain to him then what he felt in his heart. His eyes had never failed to tell a lie, only his mind has.

Inuyasha felt he could not take it no more, he trip for the first time in his life. He let the tears fall freely, he finally stood up to Kikyou telling her no, is no and then he finds Kagome, the girl of his dreams in the arms of his brother. To make everything more badly, they were kissing, and she was not pulling away, she wanted to kiss him, his brother.

Kagome pull away from him finally, after realizing where she was. Her eyes slowly started opening and finally saw his face. He shows something in his eyes, what was it in his eyes, which cause her heart to beat. She saw it, it show caring, and the demon in her arms show some kind of care to her that she barely saw in Inuyasha eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't want to let go, for once in his longest life he didn't want to let go of a female half-breed. Kagome had spark something in his heart, that nothing was there, but there was something there now, and it wasn't a love of a daughter, but love of woman. He enjoy his heart beat, beat fast, he felt like he could explode with happiness.

"Sess . . . homaru." Kagome whisper, she clench his robes. He didn't lift his head down or hardly move it, he stare out in the open.

"Yes, Kagome?" He said in his low voice.

That was it Kagome could not find words to speak of. What just happen was that she had kissed Inuyasha brother, the one enemy they swore to defeat and she was in his arms kissing, sharing a passionate kiss.

"Kagome, "he spoke once more, causing her to look at him, "I smell my brother,"

Kagome eyes widen, Inuyasha was here, and he could step and see her and his one and only brother, a family member. Panicked filled her heart then, Inuyasha, the one had hurt her by running to the dead priestess, first thought was to let him and let him feel the pain she has caused her the past three years, but she couldn't do that to him.

"Then we should part." She said, and they floated down and their tails unwind. She straightens her Kimono and in hope she could pretend nothing had happen. How though, how was she going to pull this over her friend Sango?

"Kagome, you should know about the past." Sesshomaru sat down on the ground and look at her.

Her ears twitch and her tail gave a small wag. She was afraid of this, and in hope she did not have to learn it now. If she must then she must for she was a grown girl now, at the age of eighteen. She watches as he patted the grass for her to sit and so she did, trying not to sit too close to him.

"Kagome, as I saw you grow up, a choice will be made to you at the age of nineteen, please understand I do not want to tell you this. You would have to choose who to marry between me and Inuyasha." Kagome stare at Sesshomaru, the old news had become new news to her.

Inuyasha lay on the grass; afraid to go back, afraid to see what he saw could not be real in his eyes. Once in his life he was afraid a lot more then he had ever thought of being afraid.

* * *

Please read and review. 

Nikki-Hanyou


	5. Chapter 4 What now

My thanks to Mrs. Sesshomaru; I am so happy you are getting into this story! This one is such a hit, thank you so much.

I do not own Inuyasha, cause if I did, well we all know he hot, and Mrs. Sesshomaru would be with Sesshomaru himself, LOL kidding.

**And oh yea reminder The Fathers in heaven: Toshio , Kagome and Souta father, _Inusenshi _Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, _Oniou_ Miroku Father, _Kitsui_ Shippou, and _Sanusa_ Sango **

Now on with the story!

Chapter 4 What Now?

Inuyasha lay in the grass, letting the tears gather then spill freely, he never once though of crying, not for anything. Now, now he knew of how Kagome felt when she saw him with Kikyou, a girl he compares her to so much. Kagome had no right to do that to him, him Inuyasha the one who had been there for her since nearly day one, or was it day four, but it didn't matter, he knew her long and yet there she was kissing his brother, the one who had try to kill him and their friends since the day she had met him and now they were gather into one another arms.

He pounded the ground in hopes to make him feel better. He dug his claws into it; he let out a growl and closes his eyes, the tears falling faster. The image of Kagome and his brother was together, and they were not fighting took it to him. That's when he felt the change, the change of the monster that was jealous, the monster that was angry at what Kagome had done to him. He saves her life, and then she repays him by kissing him and wrapping tails!

His claws grew as did his fangs, the thought of them play in his head, the thought of Sesshomaru throwing it in his face. His hair had seem to be floating, he no longer had control over who he was, his face pop up and their was the blood red eyes with blue pupils held not only sorrow no longer, no longer with anger, but the blood, blood of his brother, and wanting to cause pain upon Kagome for doing what she did to him.

* * *

Kagome stare at Sesshomaru in hope he was joking in what he had said about this marriage. He show no amusement to this, he didn't smile or anything. Then again he had never once joke in his life, or has he once? Kagome wrap her tail around her and started to play with the hair that was on it, her gaze went from him to her tail, she no longer wanted to make eye contact with him, to afraid. 

"I know what you are thinking Kitten, your so young, well look at me and Inuyasha, we may seem older by the age we say, but really we are just in human age of 20 or I am, Inuyasha still stuck at the age of 18, you would think he would have act little more mature." He looks at her tail and reaches for it, he only petted it, that's when he did it, he gave a smile to Kagome surprise she lifted her head up to see it and she smile back.

"Its just I barely had time to get to know the life I was supposes to know of." She spoke softly.

"Kagome, I will not make you choose me, but do you want to choose an immature guy?" Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome, he quit petting her tail and grab her claws into his. "Kagome, if you choose me we do not have to marry so quickly we can wait for 200 years or so." He said

"Really? I could keep traveling with Inuyasha and my friends?" She said looking at him in hope, she got a knob and jump out of her spot and jump on him smiling and laughing. "Sesshomaru you are so great!" She kisses him on the forehead and he kisses her back on the cheek.

"You have to remember you would be mine no matter what though. " He said after they sat straight back up and dust themselves off, that's when something strange seem to happen. Noises came from the woods, a snap of the stick made them jump to their feet. Sesshomaru grab for his sword and waited when nothing happen, he took a sniff, in thought Kagome did also when she took a gasp of air.

"Its Inuyasha, but he doesn't smell right."

"He turn, whatever happen he not who he was." They took a step back keeping their eyes on the spot, where the now rustling trees were. "Come on with you with me I am not going to take the chance you getting hurt." He grabs her claws when he went to turn and before they knew it as soon he turns their stood Inuyasha.

"Give me her now!" Snarl Inuyasha showing his fangs, and his claws hanging in the air.

"Inuyasha, what happen to you?" Kagome ask and started to walk to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had watch carefully as to make sure she does not get so close as to get hurt by his younger brother.

"You, how dare you play with me?" He snarl then growl at her, he grab her wrist making her yelp out loud. Blood was dripping from her wrist. "You dear brother of mine, how dare you come here and kiss Kagome, you don't care do you? You are pretending you want the riches!"

* * *

Inusenshi look at the orb he had put in his private room. He watch as Inuyasha grab his friends daughter by the wrist and made her bleed, the though of this, all of this is caused by him, he made Sesshomaru promise to carry out this, to make sure Kagome married either him or Inuyasha. He dug his own claws into a piece of wood of a chair, he was now angry at himself, angry that he could not help his two sons, angry cause his friend daughter was or maybe going to die. 

He notice then that the sword that was at Inuyasha side was no longer there in fact gone, he must have lost it to Inusenshi eyes. That sword was made for him and to his mind when Inuyasha ran it might have slipped while he was running, running away from Kagome and his older son.

"Pity you two did not know how to control your emotions." He whispers slightly.

"Inusenshi, what is going on here?" Toshio's voice rang to his ears.

"Toshio just looking at something," He ran his hand over the orb and it went blank, "Nothing important had has happen. " He said and walk past Toshio

"Inusenshi, don't play dumb with me, something bothering you and I would like to know. Is it what one of the other fathers said to you?"

"Toshio, I do not mean for anything bad to happen to your daughter when it came to my two only sons." He said, he turns to look at Toshio little sorrow show, but a lot of anger.

"You are angry old' friend, tell me what is going on, what does my daughter have to do anything with it?"

"I have to save your daughter before Inuyasha kills her." He turns and let his big fluffy tail drag behind along with his cape._ 'I will not allow my son become a murder, even though his demon side took over his body'_ He reach the door, a huge door and he bend down on his knees and clap his hands together and lean down forward, and close his eyes.

"Allow me to go to earth dear Kami, allow me to protect what are mine and my friends."

"You ask this being important Inusenshi?" a voice rang, it being deep, but yet saying you can trust it.

"Yes it is being important dear Kami, they are in trouble…"

"Trouble, you know the rules Inusenshi, no help even if it includes death."

"But dear Lord, it is not their time to die, they are yet young."

"You question me? You out of all the other fathers, you should know better then to ask for my help to allow you back on earth!" It boom in anger

"Those children are yours also and you allow them to die in the hands of a man who does not know who he is!" He yelled out.

Silent came and soon the bright light came from the large door, and Inusenshi turn around to the other fathers.

* * *

Kagome gritted her teeth in pain of Inuyasha. She kept her eyes on him. Sesshomaru look at Inuyasha behind Kagome, he took a sniff and notice blood was in the air, that's when he looks down and there it was dripping from Kagome wrist going in deeper. 

"Me, I hurt you? How dare you say I hurt you when you stood there and kiss Kikyou, telling her it was you only to protect her, she tries to kill me more then one occasions! "She screams at him, she pulls her arm letting his claws rip her skin. She kicks him in the face with her leg.

Inuyasha didn't head went back, but barely left him laughing as if it tickle. Kagome stare in surprise he would be laughing, but the laughing did not last long for he soon slap her and she went flying into a tree. Inuyasha walk up to Sesshomaru and stop 3 inches from him, his fangs showing.

"How dare you step close to what is mine!" He backs his hand up to punch him, but Sesshomaru moved so quickly out of the way and behind him.

"She is not yours half breed for I Sesshomaru does not claim her as mine; she has yet to choose who she wishes to love." Sesshomaru said in his cold voice. Inuyasha turn around and he went to grab from Sesshomaru once more, he did do this, but grab only his shirt causing it to rip off and fell to the ground. His tail unwind it self.

"She is mine, she tells me she will be with me forever and yet she is here with you! How dare she say such a thing when she is here kissing you! My brother, the one who had tries to kill her more then twice in a roll!"

"How was I to know she was Kitten? How was I too known the human I had try to kill was the kitten we came to love, the one who had took care of me and you! She has such a big heart yet you are willing to fall back in love with a dead priestess, you have been with her today, you have her clay smell all over you." He flew up into the sky and Inuyasha jump tree to tree branch leaving Kagome on the ground knock out.

"You do not love her Sesshomaru a demon can not love a human or a half-breed, isn't that what you said to me." He then jump into the sky and then brought out his claws in front of him and allows him to scratch his side."

"Kagome the only one who had ever cared about me, other then father and mother, you two maybe the same age, that does not mean I do not have feeling for her." He turns around and flew toward Inuyasha punching him in the face.

Inuyasha flew backwards in the air; he then fell to the ground. He had skied across the ground and was knock out. Kagome came back to life finally and look what had happen, she stare at Inuyasha and then up in the sky at Sesshomaru. First time ever, she felt her heart be torn in two, and it was over the two lords of the Western Lands.

He floated down and landed on his feet, he look down at Kagome and not saying anything she knew she must find his sword or else face the devil himself once more. She got up with one arm, but soon she found out she needed help getting up, which was no problem Sesshomaru help her get on her feet. Kagome look down at her arm and notices the five gashes where the claws where. Sesshomaru was ready to open his mouth.

"No, I will be fine, let me find the sword then I be back ok," She turn around and follow the smell of Inuyasha, and tears. Her heart felt so heavy for the Inu hanyou. That's when something strange happen, a bright light show then disappeared, she ran over and that's when she saw it in the old form was the sword, she look around, she could of swear she saw something right in this area, but though nothing more on it and grab it then took off.

She reach back to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, she saw that Sesshomaru was no where to be found, but continue to Inuyasha, and put his word on his side. She sat down and allows the blood on her arm to keep bleeding. She didn't care about herself; she wanted Inuyasha to be his normal self.

"You know you should cover that arm before it gets infected." a voice came. She turns to see it was Sesshomaru with some water, walking up to her without a shirt on, this cause her to blush deeply red. He picks him his turn shirt and walk up to her and sat down next to her, she only stare at Inuyasha. "Let me see that arm." She lifted her arm up and he took some water and poor some of it on her then tore at his shirt, then wrap it around her arm.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said quietly.

"He will be fine Kitten, but I must leave." He got up and turn and flew away.

That's when he woke up, Inuyasha woke up and look at Kagome then at her arm, his mouth fell open at the look at her arm. Blood was seeping through the cloth and he couldn't get his eye off it, even though blood was over the cloth he notice who it use to belong to and he no longer was angry.

"Inuyasha we have to talk." She said.

"I did this," He sat up," I hurt you." No in her surprise he didn't blame Sesshomaru, he knew he done it, but how, he not suppose to remember, but it seem it did. "Kagome I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

"I'm fine Inuyasha, you wasn't yourself, I should be sorry for what you seen, you was angry at me and your brother, but I need to talk to you and our friends." She stood up follow by Inuyasha. They walk together, but they didn't talk, they allow the silence.

Kagome turn her head to look at the other side not wanting to look at Inuyasha or even think of Inuyasha at this point, so much had happen in so little time, a kiss then marriage of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha turning she was knock out, but the two fought, and now she was walking next to him and her arm was throbbing with pain.

Inuyasha kept facing straight, but his eyes turn to the other side where only the trees were, and in hope their friends would not ask of what had happen to Kagome arm, to tell them that he, Inuyasha, had turn demon cause he saw his brother and the love of his life kissing and he was jealous, just like he was jealous with Kouga and Kagome, the way Kouga always show he cared and he would be there just for her.

"KAGOME!" Yelled out a small voice of a child who was running towards them, but stop at the site of Kagome arm. "Kagome what happen with your arm?" He asks and looks up at Inuyasha then at Kagome; look at though they didn't know what to say.

"Its nothing Shippou, I will be fine, it's just a scratch." She said lifting up her arm little, till pain shot up, "I just need my first aid kit is all." She looks down and pick up Shippou with her one arm so he could ride on her shoulder on the way back.

"Kagome," Yelled out a female voice, she knew who it was, it was her friend Sango who right behind her was Miroku. "Kagome, what happen to your arm?"

"Will you guys give it a rest ok?" Inuyasha yelled at his two friends who had been running toward them. They both look at Inuyasha confuse as he went around them and walk off keeping from eye contact.

* * *

"You was close you know Inusenshi?" Voice made him stop walking. 

"What you talking about Oniou?" He said in his cold emotionless voice.

Oniou walk up to him and made him turn towards him and look at him in his serious face, "What was happening down there you should of told Toshio, he has every right to know of what you youngest son was doing to his daughter, his only daughter." Inusenshi remove his hand, and started walking once more, "His daughter was almost killed by your son, your flesh and blood!" He yelled out to him.

He pause for a minute, he turn around and look at him in the eyes, the silence that was hold there could kill someone if it could. "I help her didn't I? I allow the sword to be found easily, and it was hidden in the dirt, where she could have not found it." He turns to walk away and that was that for once.

Oniou turns and walk back to find Sanusa and Kitsui playing a game of chest. He sat down and watch at the game, he didn't like it much, not only could he not understand the simple game, but because it didn't belong in his time, it belong to the future that Toshio had brought up and taught them how to play. "King me," said Sanusa who was grinning and to know that all of his pieces was "king"

"Man Sanusa there is no reason why I should play this with you when I had lost every time I try to play with you." He said slump back in his chair.

"Cause you know its fun," He reply back, and they reset the pieces and ready for another game. "You want to share what's on your mind dear friend of ours." He said moving a piece of his game piece.

"Naw, I better not, it's a private matter that had happen and I rather wait for Inusenshi tell when he is ready." He said with his eyebrows grown together in thought.

"Inusenshi had always been full of mystery old' friend for you and I should know this being up here in the short amount of time." Kitsui said looking up and then moving a piece without thinking.

"Yea, I know what you meen; he doesn't talk too much to us, only to Toshio,"

"That is because we had known each other for much longer," came a voice, they turn to see it was Inusenshi. "You guys seen Toshio?"

"No, we haven't seen him almost all day." Said Kitsui, he was watching Sanusa moving a piece from the game.

"Thanks anyways." He turns and walks away leaving the three to the game. He walks back to his room and their sat Toshio himself look down at the orb that was lit earlier that day. He walk in and in hope that he had not seen his daughter wound, but the way his eyes was glue to the orb he notice it and he may had a good guess on who had done it to her.

"Toshio, I am sorry." He could only say to his friend.

"It is not your fault dear old' friend, for I couldn't stop it if I had wanted to." Toshio turn his gaze to his friend.

"I had ask god himself I could and he allow me Toshio, I would not allow your daughter get killed by my son." He bows his head.

"Thank you, Inusenshi, for stopping what you could." He said and gave a small smile. Inusenshi walk to the orb, they stood next to each other and watch in the orb, they watch as Kagome explain what happen, but leaving out the kiss that she and Sesshomaru had share, but had told of the love that he held for her and the Marriage that was to come when she hit the age of nineteen.

* * *

"Marriage, you are so young my friend." Sango said, looking around and Inuyasha eyes showed more surprise then anyone else. 

"What you going to do? " Ask she Shippou frighten in his voice.

"I don't know Shippou." She turns to Miroku, who was putting alcohol on her wound, and she took aspirins to help with the pain, then he wraps it up. "Thank you Miroku."

"No problem Kagome, you had help me and it is now your turn." He said giving that boyish smile.

"So what now, I mean you have to choose which one don't you?" ask Shippou, who seem to be more curious about this.

"I don't know Shippou, I have time to choose." She said smiling.

"You should get some sleep Kagome; you must be tired of this day." Sango said in a quiet voice.

"Yea, you should, that arm will need to heal some before we move camp." Miroku said with a little knob.

"Ok good night you guys," She was help up and went to her sleeping bag and lay down and look up, she turn to the other side that was not damage and whisper silently that no one could hear her, but in hope Inuyasha could, "Good night Inuyasha." And close her eyes.

* * *

Thank you and I hope you enjoy it! Wow it shows I had done nearly a full nine pages! Isn't that something my friends! I hope this one was very good, and something good. 

Next Chapter, "Chapter 5 The fight to remember!" See you soon

Read and Review. Tell me what you think


	6. 5 The fight to remember

Thank you once again Mrs. Sesshomaru for once again for your great review! In all respect Mrs. Sesshomaru, you do not know how much it means to get a review from just at lease one person from every chapter I have written of this story, and from many others.

Also, like to thank Deiety of sorrow, thank you very much. In addition, to SweetLittleDancer, thank you all, more reviews the better the story and the faster it would be posted!

**And oh yea reminder "": The Fathers in heaven: Toshio , Kagome and Souta father, _Inusenshi _Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, _Oniou_ Miroku Father, _Kitsui_ Shippou, and _Sanusa_ Sango **

**Ok something different will be happening, like images will come into this story so we don't get confuse**

'_Thoughts'_

_Images_

Thoughts has these _'' _in italic and_ images _is without those and is in italic thank you!

Chapter 5 the Fight to Remember

Kagome woke and stretch at lease one arm, the other was throbbing so she got on her knees and then walk on them to her bag. She started to throw stuff, pants, shirts, swimming suits, cup noodles, clean undergarments, shampoo and conditioner, soap, hand rags, towels that is when she was getting aggravated to know she could not find her first aid kit, for some aspirin. She finally reaches the bottom and found them, now the problem was to open it. She could barely move the arm, even for it to bounce ¼ inches the pain would shoot up.

"Hey let me help you with that." Inuyasha voice made her jump up, she turns around and hand the bottle to him, and he opens it and took out two pills. He handed them to her and then started to pick up the mess, he left two cups of noodle out and started to boil some water and sat and waited, he didn't look at Kagome, he look at the flames, in hope something good will happen to him and Kagome.

Kagome swallow the pills and pull out some bottle water and drank it down, in hope it will soon take affect cause of the pain in her arm was hurting her so badly. The day look like it would promise happiness and in hope, it would, for her. She did not mean for all of this to take place, and at the same time she wishes she did not change into this form, although she was happy with it, but all it had ever done for she was cause pain.

"Hey Kagome, How you arm doing now," Inuyasha ask, he did not look at her, was he mad, sad, worry, what was going on in his mind, Kagome wanted to know, but did not want to wake her friends who were sleeping.

"It is doing fine now, thank you for helping me; I didn't think I get that open." She said smiling, not knowing if he was looking. It was going to be a long day for Kagome, for now her time here was going to be harder, she was hoping it would be a lot more easier, but to know now if Sesshomaru knew that would mean all the other demons did, and that scared her the most.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." He said once more.

"Inuyasha once more, it was not your fault, you turn, your demon side took over." Kagome murmured to him, she took her other hand and put it on his shoulder in hope it would comfort him, but he shrug it off like it was no big deal that her hand was there.

"Do you; do you like my brother Kagome?" Inuyasha ask he started to feel the tears threaten to spill down his cheeks, but he fought it back.

Next their heads turn to Sango who was stretching up right until she stood still and her eyes got big, she turn and look like her hand came down to smack something and she yelled "You stupid, perverted monk! When are you going to control that hand of yours, or did you want me break it off for you?" She clench her fist and then a head pop up it was Miroku and on his cheek was a red handprint.

"Hello, well good morning in deed," He said and stood up and walk to the river, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango to themselves. Kagome look at Sango and Sango look at Kagome and Inuyasha, she notices the looks in the faces of her dear, dear friends. She looks at Kagome, and gave a small smile in the hopes the silence do not last very long between the two of them. To know of the news of Kagome and Inuyasha and his brother, someone would have to marry Kagome, and she had a feeling this was not going to be too good.

"Kagome, how is your arm doing?" She asks, looking at her face. Kagome look at Sango and return with a little bigger smile.

"It hurts, but it should be fine." Kagome reply softly, "Thanks to Inuyasha who open the bottle for me."

"Oh, that was very nice; Kagome would you like to go for a small walk?"

"Yes, I would." Kagome reply and put one hand on the ground and try to push her up, by the time she got on her two feet, she was tired, but kept her smile on and walk to Sango and walk on. They walk farther into the woods; Kagome took a good look around in hope some kind memory would pop up, but nothing came.

"Kagome, something more happen then you are leading on; please tell me so it would be off your chest."

"No Sango it is fine, I am just tired, it was a rough night with my arm throbbing, you would think I would heal quicker then I usually do."

"It takes Inuyasha a full three days of a hole in his stomach to heal." Sango reply, "So it may take a full day and a half for it to heal."

"You maybe right Sango."

"How is your mother taking it you are not human?"

"She loves it," Kagome said laughing. "She likes the cat ears and tail, its quiet different you know, to wave a tail and to feel your ears twitch to ever sound." She said. Sango let out a giggle, and look at her friend, who was checking out her claws. "You think these look nice if a paint them?"

"Yea, if I knew what was painting them, ment."

"I show you when we get back Sango, I think we should paint your nails, purple, pinkish color," She giggle.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where have you been?" Jaken annoying voice rang and he started running. A little girl ran and step on him and ran to Sesshomaru and held her hands up.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken has been talking of leaving me once more."

"Please, Jaken do not say such a thing ever again for I am sure you know what would happen." He replies to what had Rin had said.

"I am sorry me lord for I wish for forgiveness of what I had said." He said,

"As to where I have been, I been collecting some information on a certain girl of the past I and my brother knew."

"Me' lord, it could not be of the marriage that was to happen, that was to happen long ago!" He screeches in his voice.

"No more Jaken, for she has return, and she will choose who she wishes."

"Lord, can't you simply take her?"

"Yes, but this is a different state." He reply to the toad imp, looking at Rin who had ran after a butterfly, she hop on some rock and open her hands to jump and in hope she catches it. She takes her jump and catches it landing on her back. She opens her hands and smile and giggling, she runs to Sesshomaru, who took a seat against the tree.

"Look my lord, I had caught a butterfly," She said showing him with a little crack in her hands to show him.

"Very good Rin, be careful of not to hurt the creature for it is delicate." He said to the child who was wondering what to do with the butterfly, Sesshomaru reach his claws and grab her hands and gently open her hands to see the butterfly fly out and landed on her nose. She smile big and cross her eyes, and then it took off into the sky, Rin wave at the butterfly for a long good bye.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you in love with this girl who you had to go see?" Rin ask sitting across from Sesshomaru.

"You idiot, Sesshomaru can not love you human, for he is the Lord of the Western lands and has no time for this love!" Jaken scream at Rin and bonk her on the head with his staff.

"Jaken, leave for a few days, I do not except that at this point." He said in his emotionless voice, he look at Rin who was rubbing her head, "you ok?" She only knob and look at the sun getting higher. To watch the imp walk off in a far distance, he turns to Rin when her voice spoke.

"Lord would you tell me a story?" She asks looking at him, "I know it's in the middle of the day, but you said we would not be leaving for a long time now."

"Ok, I do have one to tell, for it had happen long ago, it is about two boys, and a young girl who had them only as friends, for she did not fit in with her clan. It said that she would choose which to marry, the boys were brothers, and so one was older and one was younger. The older one had choose to not feel until she came and soon he kept his eyes on her, as she ran with his younger brother who was little older then she.

"They soon were inseparable, but the young brother did not seem to have feeling for him as did the older brother who was already 20 years in his demon age, other words he was already 15 and was very much in love with this young girl who was only seven, for she had shown more mature then his younger brother. She would come see him every single day in the older brother studies in hope to sit and talk, while the younger one would try to catch rabbits or some kind of animals. Soon a war broke out, the fathers of the boys and the father of girl went to war, soon the girl father was badly hurt and taken quickly to the other side.

"The older brother was with her at her hut, but soon he saw his father come down from the skies to see the girls fathers in his arms dieing slowly, the older brother try to hold her back from seeing the death, but she slip out and ran leaving him alone. Whatever happens inside soon they came out went to a special well and went in, the boy wave, and grieve for the girl, to know he may never see her again." He look at the girl who was listing to the story, and added a small detail for the ending, "The boys father came back and explain that she would not be back for a long time, or maybe never come back, and now today she has return, and the wedding was and has to go as plan like back then."

"Sesshomaru, that is such a sad story about the older brother, had she not return his love?"

"That is unknown to this day how that young girl felt; she may have felt it for the young brother who did not know of emotions when he was 10 years old." He replies in his emotionless voice, but seem that Rin had caught a shine of sadness in the demons eyes.

"The older son was you, was it not Lord Sesshomaru?" She murmurs to the older demon.

"You are too smart Rin for your young age." He said, he closes his eyes and let his head fall little like he was ready to sleep.

"Your not alone no more Lord, for you have me and Master Jaken, who is annoying at times, but you have to admit it is so much better with us then being alone."

"Rin, why don't you go play, stretch your legs a bit." He only replies, "I need a rest for a bit for I had a tiring time." After that was said she only knob, even though he could not see it for his eyes were closed, she got up and saw a butterfly and went after it.

One of the fathers looks down at the portal pool, it was so sad to hear that story of the boy. How sad was it to know that his son at one point had did in fact fall for the young Kagome back then, how said was it to know that he had to change the way he look on life cause of a war. Inusenshi kept his eyes on his son who had kept his emotions back up, he was not alone on the on look, oh no, he was called over by Sanusa who said he needed to come over.

What cause his son to love such a child at that young of an age, but it seem perfect that the two was destine to marry? Things had turn for the wrong, for he, Inusenshi, had died few months later on his deathbed made his son promise to keep watch for Kagome, and to make sure she did mate in the family.

He kept his eye on his older son, sitting there against the tree, like he was really tired, but he knew his son so much more better then that, oh yes he did, he was thinking, but of what?

"Inusenshi, I have to say sorry for the way I had acted." Sanusa had said quietly, "I was out of place, and I had wish for my daughter to grow strong, I know what it is like to keep a word of a father." He kept his eyes down in the pool.

"Its fine, I should have explained better since we are up here." He only reply, He reach down, put a claw finger on the pool, and spoke out, "Show me Kagome, and Sango," and so did the pool change scene to out in the woods and there walking was Kagome and Sango laughing.

"My daughter, she has grown more beautiful." Sanusa had murmured, he kept watch as she laugh, "I had been a bad father at times to her, not allowing her time to laugh and talk to her friends, I made her and her brother work so hard."

"Do not blame yourself, you was trying to keep a tradition going, you needed to spend more time with her, as I should have with my sons, now it is too late to do so." Inusenshi said.

"I can not allow this Naraku they talk of to hurt Kohaku no more, his life needs to be taken right now, all that is holding him is that jewel shard in his neck." Sanusa made a fist and gritted his teeth in hope it would make him feel better, but it did not it made him angry.

"Then that should be your wish Sanusa, but later, we shall wait to see if they can find away for your only son to live." Toshio voice rang to the two who was over at the pool, he bend over, "Ah Kagome, Sango they are like sisters in so many ways, how lovely is that?" He leans over closer, "Her arm is healing quiet well I must say."

"You are too cheerful in the morning Toshio," Yawn a tired Fox demon who was walking behind. "Where do you get it at?" He stretches up and walks to the pool to look down and see what they were watching.

"He always been like that, even when we were young, he was up at the crack of dawn beating down my door to come and play." Inusenshi said, looking at Toshio and the rest.

"Now, now Inusenshi, don't tell me you are still angry over that, I was getting you ready to become a grown demon." He laughs and everyone else did.

"Yea, putting slime on my face was getting me ready to grow up." He look at him, "Don't worry I have a payback for that still yet today."

"After over 200 years you are going to get me back? Why we were just Kittens and Puppies then, get over I was a better tricky demon then yourself who was smarter,"

"I am handsome also," They all laugh.

"Well you two then have no change one bit I would say," said Kitsui, looking closer, "So what have I missed."

"Nothing really, same thing as always, isn't it nice we can watch our children up here." Sanusa said with a great big smile on his face.

"Hey anyone had seen Oniou?" Ask Kitsui looking at the other fathers who all shook their head no.

"I think I know where he is," Said Toshio he turn and everyone follow them to Inusenshi room and there stood over the orb was Oniou, Toshio ran up and grab him and notice girls was on the orb and got a smack five times from each of the fathers.

Sango and Kagome walk deeper into the woods until Kagome stop, she kept staring, Sango look at Kagome and was frightened until she follows her gaze to a hut. It looks like it had not been touch for a very long time; in fact, they had travel so many times down the path she could not believe they had miss it so many times. It had seem who ever had built it had ment to be kept private, then right in front of her images started to play.

_A girl, look like a ghost cause you could see right through her, was running around in the yard with two young boys, but it couldn't be who she thought it was, it was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and herself running around with the ball. "Sesshomaru you can't catch me!" Said the young girl laughing, "You wanna bet!" rang Sesshomaru happy voice. "I will get her first!" Inuyasha yelled out he turn to run after Kagome. _

The images then fade leaving it dark with out anything, but the laughter was still there, as if it was fresh from yesterday.

"Kagome what is wrong? Are you sick, have we traveled too far?"

"No I am fine, I am home," She walk in, leaving Sango confuse, but she follow behind her in hope to find what she had just said.

They walk in and Kagome look at the hut inside, it built for her family, she walk to where the fire should have been, it was not damp or cold, it was as if someone had kept it clean. She walk to the walls and follow it to find a room to which it look like it belong to a little girl, she walk in and as if on key to where to find something she got on her knees and remove a bed mat and a board then she remove a wooden box.

Sango watch Kagome from the door way, she finally understood, Kagome had use to live here and must of receive some of her memory to her home, she watch her open a box, and pulled out some paper, and then a necklace.

Kagome held that necklace like it was her life, a deep part of her she had wish to of never forgotten, and she did, it had finally return to her. She clenches that necklace and finally open to look at it, memories flow through her.

"_Kagome, will you wear this necklace, I made it for you." A young boy with silver hair, he looks at the young girl who was looking at the necklace, she smile, and without saying anything she turn around. The boy gulp and tie it around her neck softly as to not choke her, or scratch her with his claws. The girl look at it and smile as to read 'My shining star' she gave him a big hug and even kiss him on the cheek and whispering thanks to his elf like ears, he gave dark blush. _

"_This is the best gift ever Sesshomaru-sama this means the world to me." She kept her arms around him as if she would never let go. Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her, lay his head on hers, and let a soft sigh ou_t.

Kagome took a deep breath and put it in her pocket Kimono that her father had given to her the night of father's day. She looks through some more stuff that was in the box and more and more she took out more and more memories over flow her. She look at Sango and put the things back in the box, she close it and with out saying a word, Sango help her up and they was walk out of it. Kagome smiled to Sango, and whisper to her, "That was my home, my real home."

They return to camp and Kagome explain that she saw her home to Inuyasha and the now awake Shippo who seem more excited to know he will be able to see Kagome child hood home, her real child hood home. He hop up from his place by the fire and walk over to Kagome to sit on her lap, he look up at her, he didn't have to say, or ask anything, she only knob and gave him a hug.

"We don't have to sleep here anymore, we can sleep in my old hut, we may need to fix it up, but it should do." Kagome said smiling to everyone. The group knob and everyone seem to cheer, but Inuyasha. Inuyasha had kept quiet and had not said a word to no one. "When should we start going to the hut?" She asks she was anxious to go back to her old home.

"We should go tomorrow, we have our things here." Miroku reply with his innocent smile, no one had bought it, but it was something to giggle.

"Ok, it sounds nice," Kagome lean against a tree, and her arm started to throb once more," Hey Shippo could you go get my pain bottle, please."

"Ok, "he gave a soft knob, and a cheery, childish smile, and ran to the bag. She looks at the others, but she notices Sango stare at the old wooden box that was next to her. Kagome was going to share it with everyone that night, but the group had nothing else to do, she needed to stay on the ground more and not out running around. Shippo came back and started to jump and down to get her attention, "Is this it Kagome?" shaking the bottle repeat.

"Yes it is," She answer the young fox, "Sango could you open it for me?"

Sango open it and pour out two small pills, and gave them to her, she also brought out some bottle water and she drank it down. Kagome had try to catch her arm now when it starts to throb, when her sense was time twos, she didn't think pain would also, or maybe because she never had the demon Inuyasha try to rip her arm off.

"I want to show you what is in the box." She reach for it and brought out a letter, but put it to the side, she brought out a stuff doll, it look like it was made by a child, a little note that was made was tied to the leg, she gave a soft smile. The doll look like it was made out to be a girl, but with kitten ears and tails, the hair was black, as in the clothes were purple, she look up at Inuyasha who gave a nerves stare at her. "This doll was made by Inuyasha, for my 5th birthday, I remember I use to carry this around because it was meaning a lot to me, my parents said it be best of I threw it out, but I put it in a box in hope to savor it.

Every soon started at Inuyasha as if surprise by this all the way. "Inuyasha made something?" Shippou blurred out.

"Yes, in fact I, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all played together, but I do not think the two remember it." She said looking at everyone surprise face to this new founded fact, even Inuyasha look surprise and embarrassed.

"We had to; it was law to father almost." He turns his face from them, "and I did not want to make that stupid doll, father said it be best if we created something for the young "Lady." Inuyasha said his eyes flash red then back to the normal Kagome look at her friends it did not seem like they caught it. Kagome shook it off and brought out a small ball, written on it was a small name she gave a smile.

"Inuyasha, we did not know you remember anything of the past between Kagome and your family." Miroku look stun at Inuyasha.

"Well memories just pop up, thanks to the look of Kagome." He turns his head to his friends and look at the small ball that lay in her hands. He looks angry, to Kagome eyes, but to her friends she did not know what they saw, was he happy in their eyes? She did not know, she blocks it from her mind and allow it to pass, as she looks down at the small ball in her hand.

"This ball, me and Sesshomaru use to play with this, but I found out later that Inuyasha had stole it out of Inusenshi room, I took the blame, but I think their father knew and so let me off on a nice little punishment, didn't hurt much. He let me have it as a token I belong to the family and always welcome." She said and handed to Shippou to look at it, it was red, with purple and blue mix in.

She brought out more stuff, and she explain everything to them, necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, mittens made out of the finest fur around, she explain how she receive them, and what birthdays she was given to her. Inuyasha face grew darker to the fact that his brother and he was mention in the same sentence. Kagome try to ignore it more and more it came around to it, she did not dare to show she was nerves about it, in fact, she was happy in away that he was angry. The simple fact was he was now in her place of anger and jealous, how he brought up Kikyou not caring how she felt about it.

"Kagome what is that piece of paper you hold?" Sango ask with a small smile.

"It was left by Inuyasha father, I say:

**Dear Kagome**

**My friend daughter, for you must know I had gathered what was important to you and stuck it in a small box, and in hope, you will find it. Your memory maybe hazy but in hopes that your memory may return, I hope it all goes well. Your father had fought braver then any one I had ever known, to tell my teen son Sesshomaru, and my young son Inuyasha you may never be seen again hurt came across their small face. Inuyasha was over it in amount of days; Sesshomaru in the other hand was more heart broken and never forgave me for your disappearance. I hope things will go well for you and my two sons in the future welcome to the family once more. **

**Sign Inusenshi **

Everyone stare at Kagome, Inuyasha look at her in surprise. She folded the piece of paper and put everything back in the box, soon it had seem time had past so fast the day was gone and soon night was ready to come.

Inuyasha stood up and turn away, to follow him was Miroku who seem curious of to why he had not mention any memories that he was having, to share it with Kagome. In hope to help Kagome with her memory problem, but it did not matter to Kagome for she stays behind with Sango.

"Inuyasha," Miroku began," You know more do you, of your memory? Why have you not told Kagome, or anyone else of it?"

"It is none of your business of what I remember Monk, for I do not wish to share what is in my mind." He bend over to the river and started to push his claws in it, he let the coolness of it take affect on him, he was enjoying it so much he wanted to forget the monk was behind him.

"It is my business when it involves a family of ours Inuyasha, and you know that, what you have against it sharing a memory!"

"Cause, something happen long ago, and it needs to be forgotten as soon as possible." He said with his back still turn to Miroku. Miroku did not seem wanted to give up, not yet anyways.

"Listen Inuyasha, I want to know why you look so hateful to her. I am tired of it Inuyasha and I want answers." Miroku walk up to Inuyasha and push him in. Inuyasha went underwater then his head pop up and look at Miroku.

"That was uncalled for Monk, "He climb out of the cold water and shook his head, "You wanna know, you might want to sit down, cause this involves a fight to remember by,

"After I had found out Kagome had left, leaving me and my older brother we became bitter to one another because we seem to love the one girl, which was Kagome. It was a written law if two brothers love one female they must fight, to the death. It had seem the only thing that was keeping me and Sesshomaru not fighting was Kagome, and her love of peace,

"Sesshomaru was full of envy of me and Kagome, our time together was without endless, but I know at times she would go to his studies and wish to talk to him. I became furious with this, and would go hunt for blood, it made me feel better, and got my mind off Kagome and my older brother.

"Back to the law of the Inu-clan, my great-great-great grandfather had written it after two brothers fell in love with a female demon, one was to settle this was to fight, and spill the blood of the other all over the ground. I was only 10 years old and old enough to fight in this battle, I would practice every day to make sure I would win. I enter the battle, but I look around to find my brother had not shown, I became angry, till I heard his voice behind me, he said he was to be the winner and the Lord of the lands, he will not lose to me, I told him to bring it.

"He threw the first punch his claw fist came into contact with my face,

_A 10-year-old Inuyasha flew back into ground; he finally stood up, and looks at his older brother with the hate filled eyes. He would not lose to him; the prize was too great to lose at this moment. He stood up and started to run towards Sesshomaru with his claws clench in a tight fist, but he seems to miss. He look around, "Show your self brother! I will not allow you to take away the one thing I care, and love!" He screams out. _

"_You Inuyasha do not care, nor love, are you but a 10-year-old boy who does not understand a female loving need." Sesshoumaru said in an emotionless voice. Inuyasha turn to look up and found him up in the air. He started running to him, he then jump against a wall then another, climbing his way up into the air where his brother was, he stuck out a foot to give a kick, but Sesshomaru grab it, and he hung upside down, "Pathetic you are." Sesshomaru let go of his foot and Inuyasha fell to the ground, dust flew up in the air, demons and human alike was cheering. When the air clears, Inuyasha lay flat on his back with his eyes close. Sesshomaru floated down and stood on his feet looking down at him "I should have known you be weak." He walked up to him and stuck a foot on Inuyasha chest and press down._

_Inuyasha eyes open, his vision was blur for a minute, but then he saw his brother, and felt pressure on his chest, he finally saw what it was and it was his brother foot," I am not weak Sesshomaru!" He grab the foot and twisted it, making Sesshomaru body fly up and land on his back. "You were always thinking you were too good." Inuyasha stretched out his claws and the sharpness of them glam in the sun. He got on his knees and put his claws right through Sesshomaru stomach. Inuyasha smile, showing his fangs, Sesshomaru lay there, but soon Inuyasha smile was gone but felt pain, he look down to notice his older brother hand went through his stomach as well. _

"_This is not over little brother!" He takes his claw out of Inuyasha and kicks him back knowing the pain of Inuyasha claws tore out of his own body. He jump up on his feet and his tail unwind, he took off top, his tail wave at the back. Inuyasha lay on the ground for a few minutes in hope his brother would come to him, but it did not seem he was going to move. _

_He then finally stood up and looks at his brother dead in the eye, soon, he started to take off his top, blood was all over the dirt floor that they was fighting on, the demons and humans were laughing and cheering louder then the beginning. "You, what makes you think when she comes back she will love you? You cannot even feel! Do you even know what love his older brother?" _

_Soon swords were throw in to the ring with the two brothers, Inuyasha hurry and grab one as did Sesshomaru, Inuyasha took a fighting stance at once, while Sesshomaru stood there holding it like it was heavy, or he didn't know how to use it. Sesshomaru stood there thinking, but of what, he stare hard at his younger brother, "Love Inuyasha, is something you do not feel at all, it is a desire you have, as for I, I do love her more then you could ever imagine." Sesshomaru started to take off running as did Inuyasha swords clash, left then right, under and then up. The swords were once again cross and the brothers face mere inches from each other. "Tell me brother, what is love in your 10 years old eyes?" _

_Inuyasha stare at his brother for a minute all this talk of love and he himself did not know of it but then why did he even brought it up? What cause him to think of bring something up he did not even know, his brows soon draw together and look hard at his brother. "You talk too much!" He let out a grunt and soon step back and drawn his sword away. He stood there while his brother put down his sword looking, staring as in hopes to make him go invisible. _

_Sesshomaru smiled, to everyone surprise he smiled and the crowd let out a gasp. He drops his sword and look at his younger brother, to no surprise to him, he knew he had won, the two brothers who had fought for nearly a day, and he had won. "You don't know do you Inuyasha, I should kill you now, but then that make you feel so much better, to know you don't have to suffer the embarrassment that you place on this family." He turn and started walking that's when shouting begin, only with one human, _

"_This was a fight to remember! Two brothers fought, and they lived to know the young one would live the embarrassment of the family!" then they all shouted, leaving Inuyasha fall to his knees, he covered his face with his claws, in shame. _

"If you return to where I use to live, they could tell you all about it, even though it is old." Inuyasha murmured to Miroku.

"Is that why you do not return back?" Miroku ask with concern in his voice.

"Yes, it was shame that was put on me, my brother let me live he did not show me mercy of death." Inuyasha look at his friend.

"I thought that fight was suppose to be a myth. None of it was supposed to be true."

"It's very true," Inuyasha, reply.

Miroku look up at the sun and then look at his dear friends face. His face shows so many expressions, but the most was sadness, over what, losing a simple battle cause of love? Miroku stood up and stretch out his arms, and so did Inuyasha they look at one another then at the sun, without another word they notice it was going to get dark very soon and Inuyasha would have to face his brother and the past once more.

I know this was not a good chapter, I have try on this one very hard. Thanks and review, promise the next one will be better.

Nikki-Hanyou


	7. Ch 6 Naraku offer thrid male choic

Chapter 6 Naraku Offer and third male choice

The sun was high and it seems only be warm today, not hot nor was cold, no spots of rain even promise. Today was mark the beginning of it all, or it seem to Kagome. She woke with her arms high in the air and her lips painted with a nice smile. She notice that her arm must of heal so she brought it up and started to take it off, only a light scar stood on her arm, but it did not matter to her.

After she had rose from her bed soon enough all her friends follow, even Inuyasha, who seem to be in a much better mood, soon they headed down to the river to get some water and started to pack camp to go into the hut she had once called her home when she was so little. She was more then happy to stay there and see if more memories would come back. Yes, today seem the perfect day to her.

Shippou had soon jumped into the water and started splashing; Kagome and Sango giggled over it and laugh when Kirara had soon jumped in too. Miroku and Inuyasha had decided to take off there tops, as in Miroku had to take off his clothes, but thanks to Kagome and her future era, he was given swimming trunks to clean in. Inuyasha had laugh at Miroku and his black with dark, dark purple strip down his shorts. Sango and Kagome gave a girlish giggle at how cute Miroku had look in his shorts, especially Sango. Inuyasha soon realized he also might have to change into swim trunks to clean his bottoms.

Kagome and Sango found this the perfect time to get into their bathing suits as well and go for a quick swim with Shippo and Kirara. The water did look refreshing; soon enough Sango was in her pink and black swimsuit, with it being a two-piece with the hearts being pink, as for Kagome who wore green and a two-piece but with white hearts. They step out of the bush to see two of their friends gaping at them. Kagome and her friend had notice Inuyasha red with white strip down the sides, they giggled and soon they went into the water.

Inuyasha soon went under the water, his white silvery hair glimmer when it floated to the top, Sango and Miroku watch Inuyasha as he soon came up with a fish in his mouth and he was holding two in each of his own claws. He walks to the shore and put them down on the rock. He looks at his friends who seem to giggling.

"Hey, this is much easier to catch with in these shorts; I am a lot faster." Inuyasha said, with a smile on his lips.

"You're kidding me?" Miroku ask while try not to laugh at Inuyasha; he did not want him to think he look funny with a fish in his mouth. To say he looks like a wild animal would or maybe wreck the morning. Miroku soon enough dive under and came up with at lease one fish in each hand and grin. "Your right Inuyasha, we are able to eat like kings and queens in the morning."

"Hey! I am no King nor am I a queen." Shippou said In Kagome arms. He gave a pouting face to Inuyasha and Miroku, and then he turns his face to Kagome who only smile.

"Your right Shippou, you're a prince." Kagome smiled and kiss his forehead, Shippou gave her a hug and soon enough a big splash came. They all look around find the Miroku was gone.

Sango eyes grew big and then Miroku face pop up, "You pervert!" and smack him in the face. "You know how to wreck a good morning Miroku!" She kept slapping him until he fell in the water backwards. Shippou and Kagome laugh while Inuyasha cross his arms and look at the site.

"Stupid monk, only he knows how to wreck things," He walk over and drag him out of the water and onto land to make sure he did not drown. "Well who hungry?" Inuyasha ask, every hand rose and all had laughed.

"Don't forget we have to go to the hut today!" Kagome said to Inuyasha who only knob and walk off, she turn to her friends and told them she was going to go with Inuyasha to help with the fish. Sango only reply by saying she would watch Shippou. Kagome walk out of the water and soon enough was at where Inuyasha had started the fire. She sat down next to him as he clean the third fish. "Inuyasha you ok?"

"Yea, monk knows how to wreck things." Inuyasha replies looking up at Kagome, "I thought it was funny though he getting whack upside the head."

"Yea it was kinda funny, I wish they would say what is in their hearts though." She smile at Inuyasha and watch him cut a head off a fish. Her ears started twitching, as did Inuyasha's dog-ears.

"Yea what is in your heart then Kagome, if you don't mind me asking?" Inuyasha murmured softly as if afraid the other might hear.

"My heart is not set on marriage, nor do I wish to marry you or your brother Inuyasha, but I have a feeling that there is more to this then I think." She replies, she put her claws to the fire to feel them heat up, she soon brought her tail to the front and grab a brush and started to brush out the wetness of the hairs that was on it. "I don't know how father could have done this; take baths and swim, and then take care not only his hair, but tail."

Inuyasha laugh and then clean his claws, he took some branches and put the fish on them, he then put spices on them for taste and let them cook, he sat down finally and watches them, only say, "Well maybe he wasn't worried about his looks, or his tail of that matter."

"Yea, Yea, I wish he would have taught me more that night on father's day. I felt like I not told a lot about myself. If Sesshomaru knows of this marriage then why have he not of told me it himself you know? Why does this marriage must go on? What is so important I must be married either before or on my nineteen birthdays?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha look at Kagome arm to see the little scars of where he had hurt her, "Your arm, it healed good?"

"Yea, no more of it being sore, thank goodness." She smiled and gave a small laugh of relief that he was not angry or anything, for she did not think she would be able to take it.

* * *

Sesshomaru had let the day before go by, without seeing Kagome. His heart he allows it to pound out of love for the girl he had fallen in love with. He was to stay and made sure he would see her again, but not for an answer the question of marriage to him, no, no he would only come and see her smiling face. To speak to her would be a worth a thousand gifts. How could she still have an affect on him after so many years of her not being here? 

He looks at the sun, and wonders what she could be doing of this day, or what she could remember, today seem so right to go and see how she was doing, the day was right. He and Rin will go and see her once she wakes from the morning light.

Sesshomaru stands up and walk to a tree and looks up to see a bee like insect, his brows lightly drew together and look up deeper into the trees, in a baboon fur coat stood Naraku looking down at Sesshomaru. Naraku stood there looking at him long and hard, but Sesshomaru jump onto a branch near him and look coldly at the demon.

"I have heard about the marriage." Naraku said in his cold creepy voice, he toss the fur off and look at him eye, to eye.

"So? Everyone else has, why should you be so different?" Sesshomaru replies, with a deeper frown.

"Why should she choose Inuyasha? Don't you deserve her more?" He gave a deep crackle after "more" he reach his hand out and Kanna pop up with her mirror and show an image of Kagome and Inuyasha laughing together. This made Sesshomaru heart feel like it weigh a ton, same time he was happy that she was having a good time after what took place the last meeting.

"She happy is all." He only replies with his emotionless voice, he turn to walk away, but Naraku voice stop him.

"There is a third man waiting and he arrives soon to ask for her hand."

"What you talking about demon."

"Did your father or the girls father ever mention a third male, oh yes, a third one indeed." He jumps from the tree and walks to him and Kanna follow behind Naraku holding her mirror closer to herself.

"No, nothing was ever said of a third one, how you know if I myself do not?" He turns slightly to look at Naraku in the face.

"Kanna, show this demon of the one we had found to be the third choice." Naraku chuckle hard as if it was ment to be dry joke between demons, but no joke told, and it was not good news if Naraku knew of this third choice.

"Yes master." She replies quietly in her voice. Her mirror flashes then a male form showed on it. The male demon hair was long and black with blue lighting down it, his tail was long and fluff as was Kagome's , but he wore a mark on the shoulder to be that of the symbol of his tribe. He was a cat demon, a full fledge cat demon.

"How you get such important information?" Ask Sesshomaru looking at mirror, his golden orbs never leaving it.

"He came to us, asking if I knew where to find the Dog demon brothers, I had told them that one travels with a girl of his species and the other travels with a human." Naraku answer with an evil glint in his violet eyes, and a small smile painted on his pale face. Sesshomaru grab hold of Naraku and gave a small growl to the demon he held in his claws. "Competition is getting harsh don't you think? What makes you think you could win a heart of a human who you been trying to kill since she came back?"

"I tend to give what she wishes Naraku," He let go of his clothes and stare deeper, he turn and walk away.

"I could get rid of this new one, if you could get the Shikon No Tama for me."

"I never spoke to you today half-breed." He left leaving Naraku and Kanna there.

* * *

In the clouds stood an angry Inusenshi, he was tossing chairs and tables, anything he could get his claws on he would throw it. He finally ran out of things and put on his robe and started walking down the hall, he started to pound on a door and open it was Toshio, he grab his robes, and push him and slam the door. Inusenshi ram him into the wall and look at him eye to eye.

"Why didn't you mention a third?"

"A Third? What you mean?"

"A third choice husband, why have I not been inform of this little deal here? Why was I not informing of this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Toshio said through his gritted teeth.

"You must remember anything about a third male asking your daughter for her hand!"

"I remember a small little boy, who was only a year older then Kagome, but he was a kid and it was ment to a small laugh, I would not think he would be serious for his age. I told you about him and we laugh."

"I now remember, well this will change everything then." Inusenshi let go of Toshio and turn to walk away, leaving Toshio to himself.

The other fathers listen silence in there bed listing to Toshio and Inusenshi argument about the marriage. Trouble was coming between the two best friends, and it was noticeable now. No one knows if Inusenshi blame Toshio still the next few hours of the night.

* * *

A man stood on a cliff, his hair waves wildly into the air as the wind whips it around. His tail close to the ground, he looks around the area to see where he was. He never once before left his home to look for Kagome. 

Kagome, the girls name made his heart beat a thousand times as the water that flows the earth. Kagome, the girl who stole his heart the first time he had ever seen her as a child, he was a year old then her, and yet she was more mature for her age. Kagome, the kindhearted girl who when they first met was when he hurt his knee and his parents did not take time to see him, yet she was willing to take care of it.

"Kagome, your soul is so pure, where are you?" He said gently as the careful wind caresses your face like a child. "How it has been more then five decades for me, to see your lovely face, and you came back to me, I know you have." He said looking down, there he spotted forms, and the air came to his nostrils. The smell was combine with a male human, female human, a fox child, a half-dog demon, and herself, the woman he had been searching for since she disappeared.

His heart race then, would she remember him? He thought, would she remember bandaging his knee the first day he felt her touch, oh her touch, how it was so gentle to him, like she was taking care of an animal who was hurt. He was ready to walk down until a different smell came to him, wolf.

"Well, well, well what we got here?" The voice rang out making the demon on the cliff turn around.

"What you want wolf?"

"I will be respected by you Cat, I am Prince Kouga, and I like to know why you are looking at my female."

"You're female? Maybe you have not heard, but she has suitors now."

"I've heard, but I don't care, Kagome has a heart and she will choose whoever she wants, and that includes me!" Kouga said and jump up to start kicking the demon in the face, causing him to fall off the cliff on to a ledge.

The demon lay there for a minute and stood up, Kouga soon follow to the ledge and stood there and went for a punch. The cat moved out of the way and gave a soft growl and reply with a punch to Kouga's stomach. Kouga fell few feet, but landed on his feet. He looks up at the demon that jumps to come face to face with him. Cat Demon raises his leg as did Kouga both blocking each other.

"Give up Wolf, I have no time!" Demon said and thrust his claws to his arm, which took a chunk out of Kouga arm; luckily, it was not the shikon shards.

"I will not give up on Kagome!" Kouga yelled out and ran towards the Cat Demon, who jumped in the air and causing Kouga to fall the rest of the ways down, the cat demon was not going to stop there, he raise his hands up and thunder and lighting soon came and struck Kouga as he fell.

Kouga landed and soon clouds of dust gather around, getting the attention of Inuyasha and Kagome. Soon enough the dust clear and there lay Kouga not moving. Kagome ran over to him, got on her knees, and took his claws in hers. "Kouga what happen."

Soon Inuyasha went for his sword, as a figure came down from the cliff. It was the cat demon he was walking towards them and this cause Kagome to stand up and grab Inuyasha sword. She ran up to the demon and put the blade to his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome said showing her fangs. She did not notice the trademark of her crest, or the hair, she wanted answers to who he was.

"Kagome, it is me, we been friends since we were little kids, I am Kyuta."

"How dare you hurt my friend, if I were you I back off?" She said her eyes gave a flick to the color red then back.

"Have you not been told? I am the third suitor for you." He said standing there he look behind her and notice a male with dog ears, knowing that he was going to be one of the computation for Kagome heart.

"Whatever, I do not care about you at this point; I have a wolf friend who needs to be attended to at this very moment." She soon turn and handed Inuyasha his sword back and took hold of Kouga, she was walking leaving the two males to themselves.

"Who are you?" Kyuta ask looking at the half-breed, showing some hate in his eyes.

"I'm Inuyasha, and what you done to Kouga Kagome will never forgive you for."

"I see she cares for the wolf, as for you, you must be one of the computation." He said grabbing for his sword, "If you are then let's fight and get over this."

"For being a suitor you don't understand, Kagome chooses what she wants." Inuyasha said, he turn to leave until he felt pressure come to his back and he on the ground.

"Don't turn away from me; I want a fight for Kagome." He said, putting more pressure to Inuyasha back.

"Kagome does not like fighting; anyone who knows her knows that." Finally, Inuyasha lifted himself up causing Kyuta to fall on his back and looking up at Inuyasha. "As far as I know _Kyuda_ she picked already." Inuyasha left, leaving the cat demon to himself.

* * *

Read and review please 

Nikki-Hanyou


	8. Ch 7 Kyuta and the past

**The Fathers in heaven: Toshio , Kagome and Souta father, Inusenshi Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Oniou Miroku Father, Kitsui Shippou, and Sanusa Sango**

Flash what been happening: Ok we get what is going on. Kagome has suitors, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Now there a new one that seems that out of place, his name Kyuta. Naraku soon pops up to Sesshomaru to let him know he could get rid of Kyuta, but Sesshomaru said Kagome could choose, how sweet, Inuyasha is still hurt and angry that Kagome and Sesshomaru shared a kiss. Also earlier Sesshomaru let out that Kagome had softened his heart! Wow, that is a lot! THEREFORE, we got it. Great!

**Thank you for your reviews! I love getting them; they make me want to put the next chapter up!**

Chapter 7 Kyuta and the past

Kagome starts wrapping Kouga's wounds and she looks at him with sorrow in her eyes. In a way she felt bad for his wounds that the demon who called himself Kyuta. The name sounded faint to her, but like all the other memories she must try to find them, as she found the hut they were staying in.

Inuyasha did not like to, but he allowed Kyuta to stay in the hut with them. Sango and Miroku were once again in a heat argument and Shippou and Kirara was playing with a board game from Kagome era. Inuyasha and Kyuta sat near each other at the other end of the fire.

Inuyasha looked over to see Kyuta had been staring at Kagome for the longest time with his eyes. Inuyasha let a low growl out for him to hear, he seem to get the message because his face soon change to Inuyasha. "If I were you I keep your eyes and claws away from her you know." Inuyasha said and stood up he went over to Kagome and told her that he be out for a few hours looking for dinner , as he was walking out the door he turn to look at Kyuta once more and left him with his death glare.

Kyuta had found this the perfect time to try once more to talk to Kagome. He done try everything today, from sneezing and moving over, to pretend trip, which cause her to move a few feet, nothing seem to work when she was around her friends.

"Hey Kagome," He began and that was his end, when she look up at him. Her eyes turn red with anger; as if a flame was ready to shoot out if you did not be careful.

"Don't speak while I am taking care of Kouga." She said and then slaps him. "Do not think I did not over hear you and Inuyasha while I was taking Kouga away. Fighting for me I do not think so, you be the last on my list if any." She turns back to putting herbs on a wound and then looking back up, "and as far as I do know you are not a suitor, I was only told two and so be it."

Sango walk into the room smiling and sat next to Kagome, she did not leave her side, only to make Kyuta leave her and Sango alone. He turns and went outside and in anger started to chop wood from the trees.

Sesshomaru look up in the clouds and saw, as the sun was ready to go down, he had then found out he could not take it not much longer, and he had to see Kagome face. Why have the erg now after all these years of not seeing her. Had she stir it by her real self?

Rin was jumping up and down and it seems that she was trying to tell a story with her hands and body, but his mind was on Kagome, the half-breed that took his heart and soul when she left.

"Lord Sesshomaru you know a way to a females heart is with flowers?" She said picking up flowers as she was going by them. She was more then happy when she saw a beautiful one. "I will pick some for you to give to her." She said humming a small tune.

Sesshomaru soon sniff the air and notice that he was getting close to where she was, but a new smell came also, not of just a wolf, but a cat, it was "him". His brows soon came together and he gritted his teeth, Rin must of notice.

"Lord, what is wrong?"

"Another demon is all Rin, continue doing what you are." He said.

"Yes, my lord!" She said, continues with the flower picking.

He knew where he was then, he remember this place as he went closer and closer. He was entering the old place where little Kagome once called home. He remembers the nice times that he and his brother would argue and Kagome made them quit by saying "You are brothers, you are lucky to have one another." She knew how to make them stop to play with her, how she could have known how to do it, it was beyond him. She could have special powers, but how could that be? He then smile, smile when has he ever, ever smiled in his life? _When she was around_ a voice said in his head, _because of her you learn to love the life you given and learn to like your brother_ the voice kept going and Sesshomaru listen.

"My Lord, you are smiling, please tell me what is on your mind of this love you had once found?"

"Rin, this girl we are about to see had made changes that I did not know of she could of done."

"She is that special to marry to then my lord?"

"Yes Rin, for me and my brother had been the chosen to be suitors and she must choose who her mate is."

"Seem kinda hard for a female to do."

"Explain Rin." He asks, walking closer to the hut.

"Well if she friends with Inuyasha, and maybe in love with him also, but also if she knows you love her then she would feel it be kinda hard to make everyone happy, even for herself, my lord."

"Well spoke Rin; she has her choice to choose who she wants."

As they approach the hut, a crack soon heard from a tree, Sesshomaru turn to see a falling tree coming on top of Rin. Sesshomaru soon ran and grab hold of her and ran fast to stop and put her down. He looks over to find the demon that was in the mirror.

"Demon, if I would know better, I say sorry to this little girl." Sesshomaru said anger feel eyes.

"I say sorry to no one, you came out of no where demon." Kyuta said, his claws show they were razor sharp. He took a step forward, when he finally recognizes whom it was and grins. "I am Kyuta; I am the suitor for the one that is called Kagome and that would make you the older brother Sesshomaru, prepare to fight!" As he was ready to take off a voice rang, making everyone turn there heads.

"Sesshomaru!" it was Kagome running, she nearly trip when Sesshomaru ran and caught her. "Thank you, oh Sesshomaru, I was so worried!" She said giving him a hug.

Rin hurry to run to them, she lightly tug on Kagome robes, Kagome pulled away to look down at Rin who was holding a hand full of flower. "Lord Sesshomaru had these pick for you on the way here."

"Oh he did," She bend down, pretend that the cat demon was not behind her, and took them, "I must say thank to you for picking." She stood up and looks at Sesshomaru, "A thank you for thinking about me." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Come we have room in the hut for you and young girl to sleep, she looks like she could have a good sleep in a hut." She picks up the girl, and then grabs Sesshomaru hand, she gave a light squeeze, and he did the same.

They walk back to the hut to find Sango was lean over Kouga making the last adjustment to a bandage. Miroku was unconscious on the floor with five different handprints on his face where Sango had smacked him. Shippou was asleep in a sleeping bag in her room where she left him and Inuyasha was nowhere to found now, which it is better that way at this moment. Kagome went into a room leaving Sesshomaru there on his own, and Sango in the same room.

"So I was told you are a suitor." She said looking at him with narrow eyes, and firms frown on her face.

"Yes, it was for told when I was young that I and Inuyasha would be the suitors when she came of age she would choose wisely." He said

"In all reality, I do not think she has Inuyasha in mind." She stuck her hand out to for a command to sit and so he did. "She is her own person, so I do not know what her thoughts are on this, but she seems confuse at this moment just being 18 years of age and now she is being told of this." Sesshomaru stare into the fire and did not spoke, this Sango found interesting what she saw. "You love her don't you; you have the same look as Inuyasha does when it comes to her."

"So my brother can love other then a dead one." He said, making Sango giggle,

"Trying to figure out what is it about Kagome to make demons turn there heads, we got Inuyasha, Kouga, you and this out of the blue demon name Kyuta." She put a finger to her chin and spoke aloud, "Who is this Kyuta anyways?"

"Kyuta is a prince who Kagome help when we were young. I will never forget when we was young being a young prince myself and as for Inuyasha, and she being a princess . . .,

**_A little girl name Kagome was running as fast as she could away from a younger Sesshomaru and a little Inuyasha. She was running with Sesshomaru sword laughing and giggling over taking it she needed to find a hiding spot from them as quick as she could, she knew Sesshomaru was in training at this point and he was a fast runner. She ran behind a hut and saw a little boy demon crying, she walk over and sat the sword down and bend her knees to sit down on them._**

"**_Hey what's wrong?" Kagome ask quietly to the boy._**

"**_I hurt my knee and mom and dad are gone." The boy said looking at her in aw at her face. "Has the gods send an angel to help me?"_**

**_Kagome gave a small laugh and took hold of her Kimono and started tearing at it and started to wrap his knee, "No I am just a normal little half-demon is all."_**

"**_I promise to buy you a new Kimono since you tore yours." He said looking and watching her claws as she wrap his knee, her claws were not like the other females they had dirt spots, but clean enough to do the job._**

"**_Its fine, I go through my Kimono like a full demon goes through a horse." She said it with a proud smile, "I'm tough." _**

"**_Yea, so what is your name then so I know who to call on for a bandage?"_**

"**_You may call on Kagome is my name. An whom do I call you when I bandage you once again?" _**

"**_You could call me Prince. . ." Before the boy finish another voice came._**

"**_Hey Prince Kyuta what's you doing on my land? You were banished for the wrongs you have committed." Sesshomaru stood with his hands on his hips._**

"**_You have banished my father and mother, not me. I am allowed to stay and rule my land as well as any other Prince." Prince said, while standing up on his feet, leaving Kagome on her knees. "You heard your father and Lord Toshio!"_**

"**_Lord Toshio is my father!" Kagome stood up looking at him, "I have to go, bye Prince Kyuta." She bow and took off, grabbing the sword, and stood by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They turn leaving the boy to himself._**

"So that is what happen, or how we came into contact with him." Sesshomaru ended looking at the fire as it dances.

"Why was his parents banished?" Sango ask surprised.

"Speaking out of place against the dog demons and trying to bring an up rise also."

"So there was a hard reason for it." Sango said.

* * *

Kyuta ran into a tree causing it to break down and look down at it as he punch through the trunk as though he was wishing it had a heart beat to grasp at. How could she deny him, because his parents? Could she hold that against him?

**_He was next to his mom and dad as he was on his knees and listen as his parents plead with Lord Toshio, even though he was not giving them the sentence. _**

"**_Lord Toshio, we are cat demons! How could you allied with a dog demon, we must stick together!" The male yelled out, his father was brave yet foolish. He was only making it worse then it was already. _**

"**_Lord Toshio, allow our son to stay and rule in our place." A female voice yelled out in content of it all. "He does not need to be banished with me and his father; he could not survive like us."_**

"**_SILENCE! I will not listen no longer of you two. You spoke against and you shall be strip of your title and never allowed in the land of ours. As for your son, we will allow him to stay, we spoke of it once and we agreed, but you shall not speak to him ever again or he shall be strip as well!" Lord Toshio voice boomed out in authority, he looks at his friend waiting to see what else needed to said._**

**_The boy name Kyuta knees started to go numb, and tears were ready to spill, but what kind of prince would he be to be the only male of his family allowed in this land. He look up to find two boys next to the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru look down as if he was disgusted at the look of the cat demons. _**

"**_You two will be banished as we know it, never allowed to enter or even to speak to your son as this point. Once you two leave your son is now the Lord of your land and that will be that, if he talks out of his place as you did of the life you spend here, so he will join." Lord Inusenshi voice rang and echo through out the room. He looks at his elder son, and gave him a nod,_**

"**_I Sesshomaru now end this, by the mark of the outsiders for the boy to see." He started down the stairs his tail behind him, "Prince Kyuta step aside as I preside with the mark of banishment." The boys stood up and look at his parents, and walk away and watch as the boy name Sesshomaru grab the back of his parents Kimono and rip at the clothing as if they were made of grass. _**

**_He push them on there knees and a poison whip came from his finger tips and strike the fathers back as the smell of burning flesh filled everyone nostrils. He grab the males hair and show the Lords the mark of the moon and cat were mark out, after they nod he shove him. He did the same with the female as she scream in pain and once again smell of burning flesh filled everyone nostrils. He show the Lords once again and they nod. The boy look at his mother and father as they were drag out the door, blood was left on the ground, the two Lords turn and left the hall along with Inuyasha._**

"**_As for you boy, clean your parent's blood then run home and think of what you saw." Sesshomaru said walking away after his father and Lord Toshio._**

How could they do that to his parents, banishment was a harsh punishment, harsher the death it was now an embarrassment to his bloodline cause of it. How could his parents not think of that, because of them he was now a joke to the other Lords and Lady of the time? He sat down looking up at the sky, as he remembers what good came out of it. . .

**_He knocked on the door as in hopes the Lord Toshio was not so busy. It was a year since his parents banished and he had just met the most beautiful girl ever, he had met her about five months ago and since then he could not stop thinking of her. The angel had wrapped his knee with her kimono. He put the torn piece of the Kimono up. To keep to remembering her, but had washed it. _**

"**_Come in." The voice boom over the door, he open the door gently and walk in, "Oh you Lord Kyuta, how may I help you now?_**

"**_I want to court the one name Princess Kagome, my lord." _**

"**_Court my daughter? Why so?"_**

"**_Lord Toshio, I know I am an embarrassment now I am not stupid, but I have grown to love her even though I had known her only the one day."_**

"**_Lord Kyuta, you know as well as I she is not yet of age, and she have suitors already picked for her, but maybe in later times with my word you may be able to court her well as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."_**

"**_Inuyasha can not be good for Kagome, as well as the one called Sesshomaru Lord, they do not have the feelings as do I, for Inuyasha is young and yet really foolish of not knowing what of love as in Sesshomaru who shares no emotions what so ever."_**

"**_You are very grown up Lord Kyuta, but I am sorry, it was written before birth of two of Lord Inusenshi sons and my daughter." He said writing something down, "As I said though when she comes of age, I will give word to you."_**

"**_Fine then!" He stood and left the Lord himself alone and walk down the hall way_**

"I will not give up on Kagome." He said, he stood up and started walking back to the hut.

* * *

In the clouds walking back and forth, in anger and in worry was Sanusa. His two friends were fighting now cause of this boy name Kyuta, who shows up in the middle of nowhere saying that he himself is a suitor for Kagome. He needed a plan to set things right, it was not written that a third suitor was made for this; it was to make allies for Cats and Dogs demons alike. He remember that his great-great grandfather had once fought with the Cats and Dogs demons to help to settle peace with the demon slayers, and the Cat and Dogs demons alike, now it could be ruin all because of a boy who named himself Kyuta.

Sanusa sits on his bed into deep thought, now that he remembers, he was told of a cat family were put into banishment, but the son could stay and rule in there place and had ask for the young Princesses hand in marriage. A knock came to the door, "Come in."

Slowly coming in was Kitsui, who look like he had not slept enough, he stands in front of Sanusa like he was scared to mention something. He brings out an orb that belongs to Inusenshi. "Lord Inusenshi wished you look into this and come up with an idea how to get rid of this one name Kyuta."

"What are the options? Kill a boy, who is in love with Toshio's daughter, punish him for a dream he had? What shall I be doing with such a boy, and why me?"

"He said you maybe able to kill him if you wish for you are a demon slayer, but he prefers you to make him disappear like he didn't belong or something." Kitsui said with a tense voice. What did this father think of Inusenshi wish for Sanusa to get rid of a boy who Kagome found no use for?

"Kagome shows no interest into this boy, or has the Lord gone blind?"

"I think he wanted this done for encasement that the girl Kagome would not be able to choose."

Sanusa sat and went into deep thoughts about what he should do. He was a demon slayer, so the option of killing was there, but he was in heaven now, he might ask the door to open and to erase memories. "Fine I shall do this for Lord Inusenshi, for I want the peace to come and stay between, Demon Slayers, Cat and Dog demons. You may leave the orb and tell the Lord I be willing to do it."

Kitsui bow at Sanusa, and turn and walk away leaving the door open and he gone from site. Sanusa stare into the orb looking at the children who seem to have a good time, yet ignoring the Cat Demon who walks in and out of the hut.

Kagome hands Sesshomaru a cup of noodles that looks at it weird. He takes a sniff and pulls it away, he found it interesting that something like this could be made quicker then catching a rabbit skinning it and then cook it if so. It was magic in his eyes, and he did not know how to eat such a thing.

"What is wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Ask Kagome with a smile on her face.

"This food how do I eat it."

"Well you take this," She held up her fork, "and you do this." She shows him how you spin the fork and then she blew on it and then ate it.

Sesshomaru soon enough followed and done the same, he started to chew, and Kagome was staring at him. He gulps it down and then looks at the cup in his hand. He pull the cup to his lips and let warm liquid enter his mouth, he then pulled it away and it at Kagome with a small smile. "Princess Kagome, I know now why Inuyasha had liked such food from your new era, it's quicker and very good." He said, taking another bite of the noodles.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, how was your last few day?" She asks staring down at Kouga, "because I know mine was not so good since this demon Kyuta showed his face." She said, her cat ears went down to her head, and her tail wave back and forth.

"You remember anything about him?" Sesshomaru ask, putting his cup down.

"No I am afraid not, I have very few memories when I was a child here, but a lot in the future." Kagome said throwing her cup into the fire. "I wish I could remember, but it seems in your voice you remember or know of him."

"I do, for the simple fact I put the banishment marks on his parents."

"Oh, then he was banished from the land also?"

"No, he was allowed to stay and take his parents place as the Lord of his land."

"His parents, anything they said before they were banished?"

"Yes, they vow that their son will talk to the other cat Lords and Lady Demons to take a stand against us Dog demons. Kyuta had kept to himself most of his life since his parents' banishment, and has been searching for you."

"Am I that important to the throne of the Cats and Dog Demons?"

"Princess Kagome, you are the future, if you do not marry, then the future will be destroy and all that is built will be gone and we will once again be in war, and we will not survive." Sesshomaru said, he pick up his cup of noodles at once and drank the rest and threw it in the fire. He looks over to Kagome, and saw that her eyes never did leave Kouga, "You care for the wolf?"

"I do, he is my friend, as well as Shippou, Sango and Miroku, along with your brother and few others I had made since I came to this era time." She said moving a piece of Kouga hair from his face. "I wish I didn't have to get married so young though, I know it sounds selfish."

"I understand, you are very much young Princess Kagome, if I could I would rewrite what is hold for the future." Sesshomaru said, he stood up and walk to Kagome and sat next to her, he took her claw into his, to her surprise to notice, his claws were not rough like Inuyasha's claws. Kagome stare into Sesshomaru golden eyes, as his stare into red

Before they knew it, cool air came in and they look up to find Inuyasha standing there with a frown on his face. This left Kagome speechless now, she did not know what to expect when Inuyasha saw his brother sitting next to Kagome. Kagome jerk her claws from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha took a seat across from Kagome and his older brother and look at them. "So Sesshomaru, why the hell have you came?"

"I came to see how you been treating Princess Kagome, but I see she has been doing fine, other then not being protected from Kyuta."

"He came out of no where brother." Inuyasha yelled out.

"Sshhh, Rin, Shippou, Sango and Miroku are sleeping Inuyasha, I wish for them not to wake since our encounter with Kyuta."

Inuyasha was anger at this, the thought of Kagome and Sesshomaru been alone together once again. They were holding each other claws this time, last time they had there tails and they were kissing. Did she chosen Sesshomaru already or maybe she felt bad for him?

"What else are you here for Sesshomaru? I know you; you keep stealing my sword, what more is there?" Inuyasha went on.

"I came for simply to see Princess Kagome is fine, she is our future brother, she dies, and I and you die as well, along with your and her dear, dear friends. Is that what you wish for Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stood up, and came face to face to Inuyasha.

"Why you care you heartless bastard!" Inuyasha exclaim, "Why care now of Kagome, she nothing to you but a marriage allied to the Cat demons, you don't know love."

"I do, unlike you Inuyasha; you chase a dead priestess around while trying to swoon young Princess Kagome, which is not how you treat someone who is a higher standard then a dead priestess." Inuyasha then went quiet, how could his heartless brother make words around him? How could is he do it to him, could he really feel and not know it himself. "When you want to use the young female's name, you should put either Princess or Lady Kagome, she not ordinary girl, she had the royal blood running in her veins."

"How kind of you Sesshomaru, but I do not think of myself as a princess or a Lady of royal blood, I am still trying to get use to my new form and all that had happen less then a few weeks ago." Kagome said look at the two brothers, they had look like they were ready to do battle, and not with words. "So if you boys would please sit down and rest, tomorrow should be busy trying to figure things out." Kagome said, the brothers look at one another one last time, Inuyasha walk outside to a tree limb as for Sesshomaru had lean against the hut walls and close his eyes. Kagome sigh and went into a room and lay down, her eyes wide looking at the ceiling with thoughts running through her head, so much had happen in so little time, how could that be? Was a last thought then she drifted to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to arrive with something great.

* * *

Read and review please the more the quicker the chapters will be finished and ready to go! In addition, I have a job now so it be little longer before a chapter. Thank you

Nikki-Hanyou


	9. A kidnap that struck fear

Chapter 8 A kidnap that struck fear

Kouga finally awoke, he moved his arm, but a shot of pain ran through him quickly, causing him to keep his arm to his side. What had happen to him, he did not remember, but he could remember a demon who was staring at Kagome, then that was it. Where was he, how he get here in a hut? More questions came, but never could be answer by himself. His throat felt dry, as if he had not had something to drink in months. He finally could not stand being down; he moved his arms to push himself up in a sitting position. He let a little yelp in pain, he soon look over to see a silver hair demon sleeping against t he wall._ 'Why is Sesshomaru here? Did he save me? He couldn't have.'_ Soon enough he heard footsteps and turn his head.

"Kouga, you're awake." It was Kagome look at Kouga.

"Ka-go-me but how could you look like that?" Is all he could muster out, he did not know what to say.

"Long story Kouga, see turns out I am a half-cat demon, princess of some kind of lands, my father was known Lord Toshio, long story short, my father came as a ghost and turn me back to what I am, and it turns out I have suitors."

"Suitors?" Finally, it came to him that demon, "So it's true what that demon had said he is a suitor."

"Kyuta, no, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are." She said quietly.

"What? You mean mu. . . . I mean Inuyasha and the heartless dog are your suitors? How can that be Kagome?"

"Well cat and dog demons needed an allies and well marriage was the only way to make them live in peace." She said, "The demon that attack you, his name is Kyuta, a cat demon from my land, he is a lord of his own, his parents are in banishment."

"Banishment, what his parents do?" Kouga said looking at Kagome. Kagome was left in silence, she gently pushed him back down on his back and grab some water to give him, he drank is quickly.

"His parents spoke against the dog demons." They turn there heads over to the now awaken Sesshomaru. He moved to the fire and toss in a few twigs, "It was against Lord Toshio and my father and Lord Toshio had allowed my father, Lord Inusenshi, to give them their sentence."

"Banishment is a harsh one to give, harsher then death." Kouga said lightly, looking up at the ceiling.

"So it was, but he was allowed to stay." Sesshomaru said

"Kouga, sleep for a bit, when you awake I will take you outside to walk and to exercise the muscles." She said smiling gently.

"Thanks Kagome . . ."

"You will call her Princess or Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"OK, thank you my Lady Kagome, I will rest and awake." Be fore he could say no more, his eyes shut and he fell asleep his chest moving up and down slowly.

Kagome moved near Sesshomaru and before anything else said, Inuyasha entered and sit on the other side of Kagome, and look at his brother with the death look. Kagome sighed and smiled at Inuyasha. "How you sleep Inuyasha?"

"I slept just fine." He said looking at the fire and he sat Indian style.

"How about you Sesshomaru?"

"I have slept well, thank you Princess Kagome."

Kagome went silent, two brothers, who could be angry at one another cause of her choice. She did not want to choose between the two, but it was written that the Lady of the Cats and the Lord of the Dogs were do to become mates so that peace would be final in the kingdoms. Why did a hard choice have to come to this, she had memories now of Sesshomaru being happy and had feelings, he had them now, did she really want to ruin that for him? How about Inuyasha, if she choose his brother then he would maybe go to hell with Kikyou therefore wasting his life.

"I think I am going to go out for some fresh air, if Shippo wakes up will you two tell him?" She asked, looking back and forth at the brothers who simply nod at it. "Thanks" Then she stood up and walk outside, she stretch her arms and swung her tail back and forth. She took in the fresh air of the woods, of her old home. She started walking to the river and look down to see fishes were swimming, _'How I wish my life was simple as that, swimming and eating not have to worry about pleasing everyone.'_ She took off her shoes and socks and stuck her feet in the water, staring at the water.

"You know Lady Kagome; you should not be out by yourself." A voice, it made her skin crawl. She felt claws on her shoulders, she did not want to look, she could not look, and her body went numb with fear. "You know how much you cost on the market now, a Lady, a princess no less, your kingdom."

"I know you Naraku, I am not worth anything to you, and only the shikon shards are what you wish for." Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome, by taking you with me, I could maybe have both." Naraku gave a deep crackle, "The Cat Demons will be under my control and I could be rid of the Inuyasha, and your little friends, and take over the Shikon No Tama with no problems what so ever."

"That will never happen." Kagome eyes then flicker dark blood red eyes, her hair soon turn fully purple with darker purple lighting, her fangs grew longer, and "I will not allow my people to slaughter innocent demons or people." She turns around and looks at the half-demon in front of her. "If I know you Naraku, you are too weak to come in person, you would want Kaugra to come and get me."

"Oh, but Kagome, you are much too delicate and very much important to come in person, I would not allow Kaugra come get you for I be afraid she damage you body and your spirit." He stood up and looks at her, his dark hair wave around him. "You might want to be careful on your anger; cause like Inuyasha your soul will be eaten by the demon inside you." He started running after her, an evil grin on his face.

"I will not allow you to take me and ruin my lands." She took off running after him, she lift her claws and opens her mouth and to scream out, her jump into the air to jump on him, until she felt something go through her stomach, she froze in place, then her body went limp. Naraku tentacles brought her down; he took his hand and lifted her chin up, her eyes shut.

"You Princess will allow it." He grins, and lightly took his tongue and ran it down her cheek, "You have such a sweet, sweet taste." He turn to leave to find someone three feet away from him, "Who are you demon?"

"I'm Kyuta, suitor for the young girl you have strike, I shall take revenge for her on you." He soon brought out a sword and held it both of his claws in front of him, his feet spread out. He started to clench the sword so tight his claws where turning white.

"Oh yes, the demon I had shown Sesshomaru." He gave a deeper crackle "I think you are so stupid cat demon, can't you see? She rather is with a dog demon then some cat in the same species as she."

"You lying sack of. . ." He did not finish, he started running lifting his sword up until a girl step in front of him causing him to stay in mid air, "What the heck, get me down!"

"Kanna only listens to me, and she would like a new soul for her collection, enjoy Kanna I will see you when you are done." Naraku said, he floated into the air and Kagome body limp.

"No, you bring her back! Bring the princess back demon!" Kyuta try to move his body, but it was stiff in the air.

"This will make you feel dizzy cat demon." As the mirror beat for a mere minute, a large boomerang knocks her down to the ground. "More play mates?" She stood up and looks over to find Sango her arm into the air as the Hiraikotsu came back.

"Where is Kagome?" Sango yelled out. Kyuta fell to the ground his sword fell, but stuck up from the ground.

"She is getting ready for her wedding of course." Kanna soon jump into the air and flew away.

"Thank you demon slayer, first I ever met such a demon." Kyuta stood up, dusted himself off, grab his sword, and walk over to her.

"You are not worth my time, you allow Kagome to be captured and now her lands are to be in danger cause of you." She turns and started running back to the hut, Kyuta followed, and she enter into the hut to find everyone was up and eating. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru eyes never left one another, if looks could kill, they both be dead soon enough. Kouga was up stretching, as Rin, Shippou, and Kirara was playing.

"We have trouble my dear friends, and Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome had been kidnap by Naraku." Everyone soon stood up, the brothers claws soon went to their swords. "We must be fast; Kanna mention a wedding, Naraku is going to marry Kagome." She turns to run and behind her was everyone, but the two brothers.

"We will forget our hatred to each other for Kagome safety." Sesshomaru said; turn to run off, Inuyasha followed him.

"So who was the idiot who let Naraku capture Kagome?" Inuyasha said, without an answer he turns to find Kyuta right behind them.

"That is not even a question to be ask Inuyasha, we must be quick, her lands are in danger if we do not be quick about things." Sesshomaru then jump to a tree and Inuyasha followed jumping tree to tree as fast as they could.

"Kirara transform, we must follow Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru," Sango said and so Kirara turn into a huge fire cat, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Rin jump on and followed on.

"You think Kagome could be ok?" Rin ask looking at Shippou

"Kagome very strong before she was transform into a cat demon like her father, stronger then Inuyasha, she will be fine." Shippou said given Rin a small smile.

"Where will be able to find Kagome Sango? Naraku will not allow us to find her so easily you know."

"I don't know Miroku, she could be anywhere like my brother." Sango replies, her head turn down, the thought now enter her mind, Kagome gone just like her brother, she vowed that she would not allow Naraku take someone she held dear, and now he has. He took the one she now called sister and he could kill her, just as he did to her little brother.

Sesshomaru jump to another tree, he started to go higher and higher with Inuyasha following him. Sesshomaru hair wave with each jump he took to a different tree, his claw near his sword. He was not going to take the chance of seeing this Naraku and not be able to slice the demon.

Inuyasha jump next to him and look at his elder brother, he was ready to fight, "No worries Sesshomaru, if I know Kagome she will put of a fight, no matter what." Inuyasha said with a small smile, it was killing him that his brother was to his side and he could not fight him. Sesshomaru, so long ago, he and his brother were friends as growing up and Kagome disappeared, then they started to fight. They could never be as close as they were then, not now not ever.

Kouga jump right behind the brothers and look at them both he had kept quiet and he had an itch to smack Kyuta who was right behind them, but now was not the time to try to kill a cat demon who allowed Naraku to take Kagome, "Any idea where we be going?"

"No, but Kagome smell is strong with that of Naraku." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yea, I can smell that demon, he smells awful." Inuyasha said.

Kyuta jump up in front of the three demons and started to take off, this made Kouga angry that this cat demon thought he was better then them, and jump a head to land on Kyuta, they both fell to the ground, causing everyone to stop and watch. "I don't know who the hell you are, but I will not put up with you helping us. You allowed Naraku to take Kagome, and you do not deserve to be in the present of Kagome no longer, I am surprise though that Sesshomaru has not put banishment marks on you yet." Kouga said, he then turn to walk off everyone then turn around and walk off, leaving the cat demon to himself on the ground.

* * *

Sanusa sat and stare down, trouble was brewing, and his door swung open and stood there was the two fathers, Lord Toshio, and Lord Inusenshi. They walk to him and sat down across from Sanusa.

"Sanusa, I am sorry, we take back on the Kyuta, and we became angry at this demon for thinking he could win my daughter heart." Toshio said; stare at the demon slayer.

"It is fine; we must though take action on this Naraku who had taken my daughter."

"I agree,"

"Sanusa, you are smart, tell us is there away, without opening the doors we could help our children?" Inusenshi asked looking at the orb.

"Maybe, it may get us into trouble, but I could try and push some strings." Sanusa said looking at Inusenshi.

"Great, we give our thanks to you then demon slayer. I will send Oniou then for you for an answer, we will come straight away." Inusenshi showed no emotion, he stood up and left, followed by Toshio giving Sanusa one last look with some kind of hope that something could be found. Something had to done soon or his kingdom be taken over by a demon who was more powerful then he and Inusenshi themselves.

"You think he could do it?" Toshio asked.

"Of course, he was known as the best of his time on earth, we had been watching him and his people for years, he his perfect for the job."

"We may be asking too much out of him thought Inusenshi, my friend."

"This is for your daughter, your kingdom is at stake, and we must do what we can to make sure this does not repeat itself, your people hearts and lives are at stake."

"I know, I pray now that we can go to battle to save my daughter and that of your people also."

"Your daughter is the key, if she dies, then we have lost hope, and they must rebuild their lives once more which you out of all people know of it, it is hard to do." Inusenshi said with sorrow in his voice.

"Yes, to run from my kingdom, and to live in a hut."

* * *

Naraku landed in his castle and lay Kagome down on the bed, he turn around and his tentacles went back into his body. He looks down at the girl who lay there with no movement, she was not dead, she was asleep, and her body needed it. "KeeKee, Come you must heal her."

"Yes, father." Was all a girl said, she came out of the dark, dark corner of the room and started walking to the girl. Her very short hair was that of the deepest blood red, her eyes were black, with only sorrow that showed, her lips with that of painted grey, and her legs were water. Her shoulders were full of flowers, draping over her. Her fingers looked soft as the rose pedals that were ment to grow for your lovely date; her skin was of that of the pale white of the new snow that had fell from heaven itself.

"KeeKee, do what you best when it comes to nightmares."

"Yes father," She replies once more, she pluck a flower from her should, in place of re-grew, she removed Kagome shirt to crush the flower in her wounds, soon the wound was gone and she moved her delicate fingers to Kagome head, "Tell me your fears half-breed cat." She closed her eyes.

Pictures of Kagome fears came fast, first one was that of Inuyasha and Kikyou holding hands and she was not around, another one came where Inuyasha turn full demon and was never to return, finally one hit the core of it all. Kagome was stuck in the era, and her friends were dead, she buried them and she left alone.

The demon open her eyes and looked down, her hunger for everyone's fear, but everyone was the same, they fear death, they fear of the sickness, and they fear they may not be normal, but the girl she had looked for fear was her friends. She smile and places a nightmare that was so real, when she will wake, she will think that it happen to her. She turns to walk away, back to her dark corner where she will wish never leave again. Her father found her like so, never to leave darkness and near death on the ground.

She shook her head, the memories were coming back slowly and painfully, her head throbbing, the door soon creak open causing her to look up to see a young boy walk in. He must of known she was there cause he started to walk near her corner, the one where she felt safe and no harm could come to her. "You must be the girl Naraku had found." Kohaku said.

"Memories they hurt when they come back, why is that?" KeeKee asked quietly, looking up at the boy. "Who are you? You do not look of a demon, only a demon slayer."

"Naraku too took my memories, and when I try to think of them, my mind feels it will explode, he does not wish for you to remember, and as for I, I am Kohaku, and I am or was a demon slayer at one point, I do not remember what happen." He sat down in the light looking into the darkness, "I do remember though, a girl that was in my family, and the one that lies before us, is her friend. I had done horrible thing, I know that, I feel it in my heart."

"Then you are not a monster, father said I must learn to hate what the people had done to me, what they said since I was different."

"In away you should and in away you should not, I wish one day to leave the castle and return to the girl, and I want to make up for it. I am told I should hate her for abandoning me, but I had done killed and I do not blame her."

"This girl you talk of does she have a name?" KeeKee tears fell down her pale cheek, as she looks at the boy in the light.

"Miss Sango and I remember calling her sister." He stood up and looks down at the darkness, to find a shape outline. "We have one thing in common, Naraku done something to us." He turns to walk away and shut the door leaving the girl to herself, and her fight of memories.

* * *

Camp put up, and everyone circle around it, except the un-wanting Kyuta. Everyone was trying to come up with a plan to bring back Kagome, without getting her killed. Silence was upon them, no one would speak a word to the other. Sango stood up with her weapon, walk out to the dark, and sat against a tree. She look up at the stars, as tears left her eyes, she was so worried about her friend, and her brother who was under Naraku control. What could she do to bring them both back?

"You know it is not safe for a demon slayer to not have company." Sesshomaru walk up stood in front of Sango.

"Kagome, she was kidnap, just as my brother."

"So he has taken something from you, family."

"Family, Naraku somehow got inside of my brother body and use him as a puppet and to kill the other demon slayers, even me." She moves her hand to her shoulder.

"He likes to play with emotions then."

Sango turn her head to look away. Her brother, her only blood relative is under control, and she will one day choose to try to either make him normal or run a blade through his heart. She had to make a choice, if she try to kill her brother no threat of Naraku ever coming back, if she let him live then she be able to have a living family member who could one day have a family of his own and he too would be teaching Demon Slaying.

"Do not worry; I understand it is a hard choice to make, I too made a choice to either feel nothing or to feel and feel the hurt as like my brother. Lady Kagome made me feel and to have that taste of hurt, I knew then I wish not to feel the love for another."

"I will make a choice, but at this moment I wish not, for time will tell what I should do with my little brother."

"Then I must take my leave, for I must see what should be done." He turns left, leaving Sango to herself, to her thoughts. _'He made a choice long ago not to feel cause of Kagome had hurt him, by leaving. A lot to learn of him, had he just share himself with me?'_ Sango soon stood up to carry her weapon, and she went back to fire to find all sleeping, she lay down on the ground and turn over to fall asleep.

Sesshomaru had not yet falling asleep, his mind became had wish to think more on the matter of Kagome being kidnap and that his and her lands would be perished, all because of a demon named Naraku. He must return her back to the throne, and to make sure the world does not go black as it did when her family disappeared. Without her, the world would be out of place without a law. He allowed his eyes to shut, and he into a deep, deep slumber for tomorrow he would and the gang would be looking and in battle for Lady Kagome.

* * *

Kagome held a shovel and was burying someone, her tears were stinging her eyes and they were red and her cheeks puffy. Dirt cover her faces and clothes, blood was making her hair stick to her forehead. Her knees have been bruised, scratched, with blood running down them. How could she have survived and her friends killed? She was weak and they were not, her ears twitch with blood matted on them, her tail lay down dirt sticking to it, heavy as for the dirt made weights on it.

Kagome could not take it no more, the shovel fell from her hands and her legs gave way, Inuyasha was no longer there with her, to hold her to tell her everything was going to be ok. Sango was no there to give her words of courage. Miroku did not give words of praise as she had bare her cat ears up in the air in hopes to hear him. Shippou, and Kirara is no longer playing around, they are dead. Tears form once more in her eyes; she was near pain of death. She wraps her arms around herself allowed the hurt, the pain of it all to cover her.

She lifted her head up and saw graves, five graves. She made sure each one was special; each one held personalities as they once lived. She stood back up, and look on, she lost everyone, everyone who ever matter to her in the federal era, she couldn't find all the pieces of her friend Keada, she had to take her things and burn them and put them in a vase made just for her.

"So I am left alone, I am no longer allowed into the future and I must walk alone on earth."

"But you don't have to, Kagome," Soft caring voice. "I could help you."

"How you know my name," She turns slightly to look at the male in front of her. His hair was that of brown, and long, his eyes were soft grey with little brown, he had a fox like tail that seem to be longer then Sesshomaru, tears then strung to her, he too was dead along with Rin.

"Kagome, everyone knows of the princess that is the Cat demon, I have heard of you for so long, and yet I thought of you as a tree cutter, so beautiful, and yet a myth."

"I have lost my friends, I need to morn for the death, so excuse me, I need to be alone."

"May I morn with you, for I had heard of the monster that killed them."

"Yes, please." She turns her head and bow. She said a prayer, with the haunting monster in her head, killing her friends, killing those she loved. She knew everyone would come to the grave and wish them the greatest death ever for they had fought with her to save the world, to save her.

Tear kept running down her cheek, her knees sting with the dirt going inside the cuts, she had bandage her shoulder, but the blood was leaking through it, and dirt was getting inside it. She week, she was tired, she injured to the point she could not move no longer. She looks over to see the Tensiga, Tetsusaiga, Hiraikotsu, Staff, and a small blue bow with a few fox magic items, held blood on each item and dirt, some were damage and some were not. She felt her body go weak; she slowly felt woozy and started to fall slowly to the earth. The last part in her mind was death of her friends, and she would never see them ever again until she died, but she wasn't dieing, she felt hands on her, telling her she was going to be ok, did she was to be ok? NO, no never, she wanted to die, but to die would bring chaos to those who do not need it. She then saw nothing but darkness heard nothing but the dead silence, she was out.

Kagome laid there, KeeKee look over her from a corner. Saw her struggling, saw her crying, is this her purpose to make those suffer as everyone made her suffer because she was different? She sat, she watch, she listens to the whimpers of the girl she finally fell asleep.

Read and review

Nikki-Hanyou


	10. ch9 Keyoke Offer

**Chapter 9 Keyoke Offer**

**The Fathers in heaven: Toshio , Kagome and Souta father , Inusenshi Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru , Oniou Miroku Father, Kitsui Shippou, and Sanusa Sango **

Kagome awoke to a fright; she notices she lay on silk sheets, and a soft bed. What had happen, had she been dreaming of the death of her friends, and the stranger who had come? She shook her head and stood up, to notice her knees were scratch badly. Tears again came running down. "There gone, all of them." She fell to the ground and cry, tears drip down to the floor. The door creak open and her head pop up to see the stranger.

"You are awake, and you do remember if you're crying Princess Kagome." He walked over to her, got on his knees, and held her. "Things will get better I promise, we will visit the graves some other time, but I had brought you to my home." The stranger said looking at the young girl.

"I am so sorry; I was wishing to know the name of you?"

"My name is Keyoke, Lord Keyoke here in this land."

"Keyoke thank you for bringing me to your home." Kagome said looking at his face. His eyes, they looked familiar, where have she seen them. Next she knew the door open and she jump up to find the two demons she lease expect, "Kanna, Kaugra, what do you want?"

"Slow down Princess Kagome, these two was in Naraku hand, but now they live here with me, as my servants and as my friends. I found them lying in dirt before I found you. I hope you three could get a long as long as you are in my castle." He said standing up. He walk out the door, while Kaugra and Kanna moved aside to allow Keyoke to walk between them, but he turns and allow a smile on his face, "I would be honor if you could come down for dinner with me, Kaugra, and Kanna." He then left without another word.

"He has been good to us me Lady." Kaugra spoke walking in to the room, "I am please to say he had healed our wounds and ask for no payments."

"I do not care about you two still, Naraku is not dead, and this is a nightmare." Kagome turn find the Hiraikotsu, and grab it.

"We wish not to fight, we ask for forgiveness of what we had done, and we are sorry for your friends' death." Kanna spoke quietly, that is when Kagome notice she did not have her regular mirror, and her hands were at her sides.

"Forgiveness? You ask for something that I can not give, but my friends who lay in a dirt grave." She dropped the Hiraikotsu and brought her hands to her eyes.

"We know, we had begged god since the death of the evil demon had died." Kaugra said, she started to turn, but she turn her head to look at Kagome, "Since the Lord Keyoke had ask for you for dinner, you must come, it be disgrace for you not to present your presents as he had ask so kindly." She walks leaving Kanna and Kagome alone.

"Kanna, what had happen to your mirror?" Kagome had removed her hands from her eyes to look closer at Kanna; she took a few steps to her.

"It was broken; I am just a normal little girl with no emotions still." She turns her head not to look at Kagome.

"Everyone has emotions, no matter what, you are now free, and you can choose at this moment what you wish, Naraku can no longer control you." She reaches Kanna and put her hands on her shoulder. "I think you be very pretty if you could put a small smile on your face."

"Really?"

"Yea, let's go to dinner now." Kagome said with a small smile on her face, and her cattail wave back and forth. She followed Kanna down the steps. Her knees and her arms were hurting badly but did not allow anyone to know it. She walks and saw a girl with deep blood red hair, and dark eyes, with gray lips. She whispers lightly to Kanna, "Who the girl?"

"That would be KeeKee, she was control by Naraku, and she was allowed here also."

"Oh," Kagome smiled and so did the girl KeeKee, "Hello I'm Kagome,"

"And I am KeeKee," She took a small bow to her, "Thank you Lady for coming down." She turns without another word, followed by Kanna and Kagome.

They reach the dinner table and all took seats, only one not taken, and that was by the Lord, who wave for her to sit next to him. She sat down, looking down at her plate full of food. She was hungry very, very hungry. She felt she could not eat, not with the Lord or with her old enemies. Everyone soon started eating their dinner, even the Lord himself had feast down his chicken, they were not quiet, they talk up the storm of Naraku, and the battle, and so forth the weather, and along few other things.

"Lady Kagome, does this food not fit you for the night?" Ask Keyoke with a small smile, "I am sure the servants would make you something more suitable for you."

"No, thank you Lord Keyoke, I am starving, but my mind had been place by something else." She spoke softly, so soft it was as if it would cut through a rose pedal.

"Oh yes, Lady Kagome, we must talk some night to ourselves. We have matters we must talk about soon, for it is serious, but for now enjoy laugh smile, and of course cry for those who died for us. The future though is most important among us, so carry on Lady Kagome, but stay healthy." He then look at everyone who was at the table and spoke loud and clear, "You among friends now Lady Kagome, we will guard you and protect you."

Kaugra lifted her glass up, "For the brave and power half-cat demon Lady Kagome, our future is now in her hands. Knowing her she will choose what is right and wrong for us."

Everyone lifted there glass, but the girl in the shady corner, she look in sorrow at the young girl named Kagome, "To Lady Kagome." Everyone said at once, and took a drink of their wine.

* * *

Toshio look down at the pool, he was looking for his daughter who have seem to disappear out of thin air. What happen, where had she gone out of nowhere? "Pool search for Princess Kagome." He announce more then one occasion.

His friends stare in the doorway to watch their dear friend search hard for his missing daughter. When they receive that his daughter had disappeared from the eyes, they had panic for the future. Toshio had been searching for her for days, and not one sign came of her still alive or dead. Inusenshi had look into his orb for an answer, but nothing came to him.

"Orb, Please show me the daughter of the future name Kagome." He said sadly, he watch his orb flash through the world's forest, and the rivers, the lands the skies, but she did not appeared. He stares down tiredly at the orb, in hopes some kind of sign would help them, but nothing.

Oniou turn to his two friends who have try there hardest to help them search for the girl, but without any sign of her, hope was sure lost, and the future a wreck. The three turn to find peace for them to talk. He did not understand it to well why Princess Kagome was more important then the regular princess of their time.

"What is it about this Kagome makes her so special?" Oniou ask quietly not to disturb the other two.

"We do not understand, but it is written that she must be kept safe at all time." Said Kitsui, he started to look at the ground.

"You have been alive as long as the Lords, Kitsui can you not tell us more?" Ask Sanusa he felt he needed answers more then ever, they have lived in Heaven for a long time, and yet they never filled in the gap of the daughter and why she had to protect by them.

"I do not know much, only what was told to me and the rest of the demon tribes." He took a sigh, in hopes he could tell h is friends more then he can bare to them. "Long time ago it is told that a great evil would come upon this earth, and that a daughter of a cat demon, and a male demon of the dog demon would have to reunite. That is what I was told and so pass on like so."

"That is not much, there has to be more then that?" Ask Oniou, "I am sure there is more and that is not being told to us."

"I am sure there is a reason why it must be kept a secret." Sanusa said in the hopes of it is true.

* * *

KeeKee stare into the mirror, dinner was now over, and she went straight her bedroom without a goodnight to anyone. She wishes to be alone in the dark room, with only a dim candle. She never wanted to be around the girl, who thought she lost her friends. Her heart cry to be free of the hate that everyone gave her, but she knew she could never go into daylight and be loved.

The door creak open and she turn around to find the dark hair girl name Kaugra comes in, she smiled with her red painted lips, and brought out her fans. "Lord Keyoke wishes to see you KeeKee the Dark Nightmare."

"Must I be given that name, Kaugra the Wind Demon."

"It is not I who give such a dark name, he gives those who have the power, as I control the wind, as for you control the images of those in the head who fear, and who wants."

"Tell me Kaugra, what do you want or must I put my hands on your head to find the deepest secret inside you?" KeeKee smiled her grey lips, she started walking to Kaugra with her hands held high, but Kaugra took a few steps back.

"My secrets are mine, and no one shall know, not even Keyoke." She turns to leave the girl alone.

* * *

Kagome walk back and forth in her room, her friends are dead and she could never bring them back. She must be strong, now the world rest upon her shoulders and she was willing to whatever it takes to make sure the world does not go to chaos. She stops in front of the fireplace, and watch as it dance. The last time she could remember of spending time with her friends in front of the fire when she was between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and they were angry at one another.

She missed them, all of them, everyone had a smile on there face when they were done with battle, but the battle was now over and not one of them are here to smile, or laugh about the past. "The Past" she lived in it, but what would happen if she could return to the future, could she even return home to her mother, brother or her gramps? Things did not even seem simple as they once did in her mind. She was alone with her enemies now around her and a Lord she never heard about.

She looks up from the fire and look into the mirror, looking at the now sad girl looking back at her. She was no longer the girl from the future, she learns who she was and she had no choice in the matter to be this princess or to be the normal girl from the future. She knows she could never return, she knew it, deep in her heart though she was looking for a way out of it.

Soon a knock came to the door and it made her jump, she stands up straight and straightens the Kimono she wore. She clear her throat, but looked in the mirror, she made a strand of hair behind the ear and look at the door. "Come in." She announce to someone behind the door.

The door slowly open and pop in was a head, it was Lord Keyoke, he look tired, and yet serious. "Am I disturbing you Lady Kagome?"

"No, I was just thinking is all, what I am going to do, I have no clue of my lands." She said taking a seat, she nod for him to sit across from her.

"Your lands Lady Kagome, have been told for centuries, how beauty of the animals that lived there, how peaceful of the demons who walk the streets, and how they greet one another with a smile. Your land, Lady Kagome is told to be perfect, no one to judge the other."

"It does sound perfect." She only said, and turns her head away.

"You have no clue of your home?"

"NO I do not, I have known in a few days time before the attack, of who I am." She then stood up and looks out the window, "Please tell me of what you wish to talk about Lord Keyoke, tell me what is it you come in the night to talk about."

"I came to talk of the future Princess, I know I am not the suitors you should have, of the dog demons, but you need a male to mate, and to help control your lands."

She turn around, "I shall think about it, I have lost a lot, and not yet gain what needs to be gain."

"Of course, I shall respect what you say, but I heed that you should think quick on it." He stood up and turns to walk away without another word.

Kagome, clenches the wall, and closes her eyes tight, the tears stung as they slid between the eyelid and drop onto the windowsill, how could of this all happen? She turns around and the weapons lay against the wall, all but the Hiraikotsu on the ground. She walks over slowly to sit on the bed, and pick it up to find scratches on it. She sighs and looks closer to find her yellow bag next to her bed. She smile, but it was very small, she open it to find all her old things in it, but she found a rag that Sango used, and so she began on her work on the weapon.

* * *

Kagome eyes open and look to find she had slept with the Hiraikotsu next to her; she must have fallen asleep with it. She remember working hard to make it look like Sango had work on it, but she saw that she only have gotten half of it done. She scooted over to get off the bed and stretch. She grabs the weapon and put it next to the others. She walks over to the mirror to find water to wash her face, and so she did.

Soon the door creek open and there stood KeeKee, she was walking with water as legs. Kagome lifted her face up and started patting her face. They must of stare at each other quietly for 20 minuets, till KeeKee spoke, "Hello, me Lady, I am here for your future."

"My, um, my future?" Kagome was little too stun, and did not know what more to say.

"Yes, your future, it is in danger if you stay here any longer." KeeKee took a step to her, but Kagome took a step back.

"What you talking about?"

"Your in danger, this is not what it seems, me Lady Kagome." Tears strung her eyes, she look at Kagome, her dark eyes met with light red, "Leave, Lord Keyoke is not what he seems." She spoke softly.

Kagome felt something, something different, _'Shikon jewel, it's in this room.'_ She looks closer to the demon to find it glowing in her watery legs. "Demon what are you?"

"I am no demon, I don't know who I am, please leave, you are in danger like Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru."

"How dare you! Say thy name shall be punishment. They are dead, everyone knows it, and you have the guts to say the names of my friends from your lips. You have work for the demon name Naraku and I will not allow you to live, I want you gone." Kagome turn her back to KeeKee.

"This is not a game Lady Kagome; you just think this is all real, you think your friends are dead. My father had use demon magic to make this all work." KeeKee clench her hand into a small fist, "Don't you understand this is not real!" She screams aloud and then the back ground shatter, and there they stood in a dripping cold room. Everything was gone, the weapons, the yellow bag, the nice looking bed was replace by a dreadful bed.

Soon enough, footsteps soon heard in the door way stood Kanna, and Kaugra, behind them stood Lord Keyoke. "Demon, "He began, "You work for the demon that once was known as Naraku, you shall parish." He pointed at KeeKee. "Kaugra, Kanna take her to the dungeon, and leave her there till she knows who is dead."

The two nod grab her, soon the hands were on KeeKee, the room went back to normal, and the girl was being drag, "Lord Keyoke tell Lady Kagome, who you really are? You are my father, you are the evil Naraku!" Soon she had taken away. Screams could be heard from KeeKee, and struggling.

"Lady is you fine? Has that demon done anything to you?" Keyoke walk up to Kagome and put his arms around her.

"No, I am fine; she just came in this morning saying she will tell my future." She said walking out Keyoke arms. "She seems serious about something, are you and Naraku some how related?"

"I have try not to think of my brother, how he turn such evil, first a thief, then a half-breed demon, he was greedy for the young priestess name Kikyou, I have tried to make him see what he was doing was not right, but all he could see was the priestess in his eyes. I have tried many time to stop him, but have failed, I wish you could forgive my brother." He walk to the window to look down, the morning fog was thick.

"I could never forgive your brother Keyoke; he had killed people who did not deserve it."

"I understand then, have you thought of what I said last night?"

"No, I have not. I have been tired and had such a little time to think of it"

"Princess Kagome, I know it has been in short time, but have you thought about your kingdom?"

"I have, and I would like to meet my people before I make a choice." Her brows came together, and anger was now boiling, "You saying that I do not know how to run my own kingdom on my own?"

"No never, you need protectors and a King by your side, someone who had experience of the lands." He turn around to walk to Kagome, he put his hands on her shoulder, but she try to shake his hands off, which work, he put his hands to his side.

"I have my father by my side; I don't need a king yet." She said, she turns to walk out the door and down the hall, where she saw Kaugra standing there with her fans, waving them to make cooler air.

"Hello Princess Kagome, warm mornings don't you thinks?" She smiled, closing her fan.

"I wouldn't notice, my morning been badly. I am going outside." She went past her without another word. Kaugra follow her, putting her fan in her sleeve.

"Oh, what all happen other then KeeKee."

"Your majesty, wants to marry me, without even getting to know me first." She took longer strides, Kaugra try to keep up.

"Maybe he cares for your people Princess."

"I don't care, my people, are mine. I will see what fits for them when I get there." She mumbles.

"Do you need a helper then, for your kingdom of course?" Kaugra asked, it made Kagome stop and look at her.

"You want to come with me? You want to become a person in my serve?" Kagome looks closer to Kaugra looking to find some fakeness in her face.

"I wish to serve under you Lady Kagome, after what happen between us, I want to say sorry for the rest of my life, in hopes my dept will be paid to you." She took a small bow to Kagome.

"I be honored Kaugra, if you would serve under me as a counselor." Kagome replies, she put her hand on Kaugra shoulder, she stood and they met eye to eye, smiling. They continue to the doors to go outside.

* * *

In the dungeon sat in chain was KeeKee, fire lightly lit flicker on her skin. She looks at the flames as they dance. Images place on the flames, of Kagome lay dead on the ground, and her friends gathered to bury her, the images were not peaceful to her eyes. She felt sad, she did not want to watch no more, but it continue, soon a battle broke out. Chaos rose to the air and soon death was on everyone heads, cause of the death of the Lady of Kagome.

She knew of Kagome, she saw Kagome lands go up in smoke; she saw the Western Lands as the Inu Clan die cause of the powerful demon took over. Everything went unbalance everywhere without the Princess.

She could stop it, she knows she could, but to do that she be putting everyone in danger, including Kohaku, her new friend she met. She did not want to; she could not stand the thought of everyone being killed. Her parents were killed cause of her, she given a gift and hated more then ever. She was different, she knew that, her mother though had finally told her who she was really, and became sad and anger more then ever.

Tears trickle down her cheek, leaving her black eyes glimmer, she moved her hand to wipe them away, the chain making a rattle noise. She was deep in thought, remembering what her mother told her.

"_**KeeKee, my daughter, I must tell you something that I should of told you," She took deep breaths from running, they were running from those who were trying to kill her family. "KeeKee, me and you father love you so much, but you are not our real daughter in blood, but we always thought as you was." She grabbed KeeKee and started hugging her.**_

"_**Mommy . . . mommy what's going on?" She asks her voice quivering with fright.**_

"_**KeeKee, you was given to us cause your mother was on her death bed, when she came to our door. She beg us to take you despite you was different. You are a . . ."**_

Pain shot through her head, she started to scream aloud, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! LET ME KNOW WHO I AM! I WANT TO REMEMBER NARAKU, ALLOW ME TO REMEMBER!" She screams on top of her lungs. Tear pour down fast, her eyes closed, "I want to remember, why I can't remember?" She sniffle a bit she then started to hiccup that echo through out the dungeon, she did not want to be alone, she could feel it in her heart. Drips of water could heard, as well the rats that made little noises of running and eating.

She lay down, it was not so easy with the chains, she curl up feeling the cuffs pull every time she moved and the chains poke at her sides and legs. She closed her eyes, allowing the tears to run more freely then ever.

* * *

Kagome and Kaugra continue with their walks around the castle, which talk freely, with the unknown to Kagome, what lay ahead. She was happy to know that Kaugra was deeply sorry for what she had done and was under the influence of Naraku and not her.

Kagome and Kaugra did not know though that evil was looking at them from the highest place you could think of, looking, craving for everything that Kagome could offer, and craving that of Kaugra powers to use against the good.

* * *

Read and Review please, thanks

Nikki-Hanyou


	11. Ch10 The Truth

Chapter 10, "The Truth"

Kagome lay in her bed, with a small smile on her face. Today was perfect, her and Kaugra the wind demon had talk about anything under the sun, from her sacred arrows to her "dance of the dragon" to was so nice to have someone to talk to, but there was something in her heart that was telling her this was not perfect, that something is amiss to all of it. What could be so amiss that she could not see it? Was it because of KeeKee the girl who look so full of sorrow?

Kagome sat up and toss her legs over the bed, only look at the weapons, everything was so perfect then, if it was not real, but she could not find one thing wrong in this picture. Everything felt real, everything smelt real, everything looks real, so what could be not real, what was the glitch to all of it?

She stood up and looks out the window to saw the stars and a red moon? She shook her head and look closer, the moon then was purple, what was going on? She turn around and put on her robe, and ran to the door and open then close, she was going to find out what was going on and the only person to ask was the girl that called herself KeeKee.

Kagome kept quiet, look behind each corner, working herself to the dungeons where KeeKee being kept. She was now wanting answers, answers to why and what was going on. She over look the small things, everything was perfect, the weapons the scratches and pain on her knees, every little detail was perfect, but she over look the very small things, like the moon.

Kagome ran in the night, in hopes it would keep her cover, as she running she tripped, but did not fell, she look down to saw a bow and quiver of arrows on the ground, she picks them up and started down the stairs. She stops to see the stars had turn into a light brown color; she knew she needed to speak to KeeKee then. Kagome reaches a door, but lightly hears voices from the other side.

"How dare you defy me? I bring you into my home, fed you take care of you, and this is how you repay me?" It was Keyoke voice.

"She needs to know! She needs to know she is not safe!" KeeKee exclaimed, "I want to remember who I am, why won't . . ."

"Why remember something horrible? Why remember something that your mind could not allow, and you pressure your brain to allow you to remember you will end up dead, just as your mother and father."

"I want to know what I am! I am not human, and yet not a demon who am I?"

"A nasty creature is what you are! That is why your real mother gave you up. You have friends now to protect you; all I ask is your loyalty to me and the rest of the family."

"You ask too much Lord." Chains soon were rattling, and then foot steps walking to the door.

"Well when you make up your minds that are really true to you I will be up stairs, in my warm room."

Kagome hurried to a dark corner and hid there, until she heard the door open then closed and footsteps going up the stairs. She kept quiet, to make sure he was all the way up stairs, hearing it faintly the door open then closed. She sighs and ran to the door, to open it slowly and ran inside to find KeeKee in a corner with slashes on her back. She sat her bow and quiver down, and she sat on her knees.

"Why you come down here?" KeeKee voice was quivering, she turn her head.

"You said everything is not real, I believe you now. The moon, the stars, they are not right the colors are off."

"I have tried to send you small messages, Lady Kagome. Please forgive me, I wish forgiveness." KeeKee murmured, she started to sit up and look at Kagome, KeeKee eyes full of sorrow, "I did not wish to hurt you, but I do not remember what I am, only my name, and few memories."

"Tell me what is going on, where am I?" Kagome ask, leaning towards KeeKee.

"I can't say, I was brought here also after my parents were killed, I was told I could call him father since I am young." KeeKee wipe her face with her chain hands, hearing a loud clanging noise when she moved them.

"So this is like a dream then?"

"Sorta, everything was ment to be perfect, but he seems to forget the small little things in life." KeeKee took a small sigh; she went to turn her head when something looks out of place. It was a collar around her neck, with little diamonds around it.

"KeeKee what is that around your neck?" Kagome ask moving closer, KeeKee turn around and look at Kagome, also something dangle she notice then it was her clan crest, in purple.

"It was given to me, I don't know what it means though, and I wore it since I could put it around my neck, I always thought it was the way to my past. Why you ask?"

"That's a crest you have around your neck, it's my peoples crest."

"What you mean it's your people crest?"

"That's the cat demons crest you are wearing." Kagome ears twitch and her tail move back and forth, Kagome moved her claws up to hold the piece of jewel. "You must be part of my clan."

"I do belong somewhere then?" She stares at Kagome.

"Everyone belongs somewhere KeeKee, no matter what." Kagome said softly, she notice that tears had form in the young girl's eyes.

"I was told by everyone I did not belong because I was different." She wipes her face with back of her hand. "What person has water for legs, the darkest eyes, and blood red hair?"

Kagome started to think on one of her adventures she went on with Inuyasha, it sounded familiar. She looks closer to the girl and notice that she seems more familiar then she had thought. Where had Kagome seen the girl before? Kagome thought she had seen such a demon or creature like KeeKee, but it does not seem.

"KeeKee, do you remember anything?"

"No, and I don't understand why, every time I try to remember, my head starts hurting so badly." KeeKee moved her hands to her head, "It hurts so badly when it happens, it's like my head ready to explode." She closes her eyes, and squeezes them tight.

"Have you heard of a jewel called, Shikon No Tama?"

"No I have not, not even from my father, I mean Naraku." She moves her hands from her head and opens her eyes to see Kagome light red eyes flicker from the fire.

"The Shikon No Tama is a jewel that could grant anyone a wish, Naraku uses them for his own hatred, he put one in Kohaku so he could not remember, and make him do his own bidding. He may have done it to you; I saw a shard in your legs, he done it to you." Kagome said quietly to her.

"Could you take it out? I want to remember, I want to know what I am." Excitement was in the young girl's voice, a small smile came on her gray lips.

"I don't know KeeKee; it could kill you if you were already dead, do you even being killed?"

"No, no I can't remember that but I don't want to be under control of someone who wants to kill those who did nothing." The smile slowly disappeared off her face.

"You are sure of the death?"

"Yes, very much sure of the death, I didn't want to hurt you Princess Kagome, I didn't want to." KeeKee moved her water legs to Kagome, who slowly started slowly reaching her claws to the shard that was stuck in her leg.

"I don't know if it will hurt." Kagome wanted to keep hesitated; she did not want to kill someone who was now living, although the feeling to do it to Kikyou was burning in her heart.

KeeKee smiled a bit, she only nod at Kagome and gave a small smile. "Princess Kagome, if you do this for me, I am your subject as far as I know, please grant me this one wish to take the shard." She reach her hand to Kagome claws and took them into her, she lightly touch Kagome claws.

Kagome gasp, something inside her was burning, it was not hurting her, something was coming alive her eyes shut as her brain started to throb and her mouth went open.

"Your not human, your not a demon" said the human female holding KeeKee.

"Please take care of my baby, take her as she was your own please," a female said, her long blood red hair was matted with dirt and blood, her eyes was pierce blue, and light grey pink lips. Blood was all over her face, but she tried to hold the baby in her hands. Her wings lay heavy on her. "She belongs to a special village."

"You are what you are; you are hated because you are different nothing more then that." Said a deep male voice, then Naraku face pop up, "Do my bidding you shall live the life you deserve."

"Give this to my daughter when she old enough, make sure she never takes it off." The female brought out a necklace and gave it to a human, and draw her last breath.

Kagome let go of KeeKee hand, she took grasps of air, she look deeply at KeeKee, who was alarm, and they both stare at one another, afraid to speak. Has KeeKee saw the same images as she did? "Kagome you ok?" KeeKee spoke.

"What happen?" She took her claw away from her, she look down to find the shard was glowing.

"I don't know, we were talking then I grab your claw then your eyes shut and you were gasping for air. I was getting worried."

"KeeKee, I don't think you died." Kagome went to reach for the sacred jewel until she felt hands on her shoulder.

"KAGOME!" KeeKee screamed.

"I should have known it wouldn't work long, and as for you KeeKee you will be punished." It was Naraku voice, but when Kagome look, it was Keyoke.

"Naraku! How dare you, un-hand me." Kagome said with an angry voice, "I will not be treated like this, and I shall win"

"Win, now Princess Kagome, you should have taken up on my offer. As for winning, I have already done that." He looks behind him, "Kaugra, Kanna take you highness to her room and make sure her comfortable."

Kaugra and Kanna both took Kagome by the arm and made her stand on her own two feet. Kaugra made no eye contact with Kagome, she did not know why but she felt sad, but why? Kanna look up at Kagome with a small smile, it frighten Kagome to know Kanna had smiled at her. "Do I look pretty now Lady Kagome?" She asks quietly.

Kagome stare head on, she did not know what was going to happen to KeeKee, but fear was in the bottom of her stomach for the girl, because next she heard, was strikes, screams and smell of burning of flesh. Kagome soon focus around her, everything was fading now, all the nice little things was no longer there, it was cold and eerie, water was dripping down onto Kagome hair and arms, by the time she was taken to her room, she was soak, and cold. She was soon shoving into her room causing her to fall to the damp cold floor, Kanna leaving her mirror soon appeared and she was walking soon the darkness gulp her up.

Kaugra stood, look down on Kagome lying on the floor, she watch as Kagome slowly sat up, soon her eyes met with Kaugra. They stare at one another, one with sorrow, and one with hate. "I'm sorry Princess Kagome," Kaugra spoke softly like the blade of grass that touches your skin.

"Sorry! You are like Naraku, you deceiving demon! I trusted you; I thought you wanted to be part of my council!"

Kaugra sigh, she look away then turn from the angry set of eyes, she shut the door and lock it. Footsteps soon were fading as she started to stand up. Kagome never felt so deceived in her life, other then Inuyasha running to the dead priestess. Kagome walk to the window, now everything was real, this place she had once thought to be beautiful turn out to be dreadful, and smell bad. The wind blew lightly, and the stars shine brighter then ever. Kagome then felt alone, she did not know if her friends were alive or dead no more.

Kagome turn and sat on the bed, she then lay down and curl into a ball. She wanted to leave this place, she wanted to leave the federal era and never come back. Kagome started thinking of KeeKee the young girl in chains. What she saw when she touches her hand? Why did she see what she saw, what could it mean. Does this mean some how she belongs to her tribe, but how? So many questions and none of them could be answer at this time, all because of the shard in KeeKee watery legs.

Kagome shut her eyes and fell asleep, and that night she did not dream, no images of bright or happiness came to her.

* * *

A male started walking into a room, taking off his top kimono as a spider on his back glowed in the moons rays. The long foxtail disappeared, his brown hair soon to the pitch black of the darkness that engulf most of his body, his eyes were turning from grey to purple. He sits on a small thing of furs and then lies, his plans were now ruin all because of some girl wanting to remember more then ever. "Kanna, Kaugra come." He said in his voice of demand.

The two demons enter the room, Kanna holding her mirror, with no smile and her dark eyes piercing for her master. Kaugra was behind Kanna, holding her fans in her hands, and looking down at the ground to say she had done something wrong, and out of this world. "My children, my friends, make sure the Princess does not leave, I will come up with a different plan and for KeeKee, and she will be taken care of. She can not leave the dungeons, but she will be unchained, I still need the girl, the young girl will be taught a lesson by me about deceiving me."

"Yes master," they both spoke at once, "as you say."

"You are free to go Kanna; I want to speak to Kaugra alone." He started to sit up and turn to Kaugra, who then lifted her head when her name said. Kanna bowed to her master then turn to leave, closing the old door behind her. "Kaugra, my wind demon, I gave you life, and yet you want to leave. Tell me my child; I gave you life, why do you wish to leave?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Master Naraku." Kaugra, eye lids were half way closed her red eyes stare down at him.

"You do know Kaugra, I wish for payment for your birth. I gave you powers, I give you a home, food, and I don't like what I hear about you Kaugra."

"Then you are hearing things Master Naraku, none could be true, I serve you and you only." She brought her fan, which closed, to her chin.

"I hope not Kaugra, I have your heart in the palm of my hand, when or if I feel threaten by you, I will not stutter to crush it."

"I know master."

"Then you can go, I feel little weak and I should not stay up no longer." He lies on his back and closes his eyes.

Kaugra without another word left, she open and close the door, she walk down the stairs and lean against the wall. She spread out her fan and looks at the design, she had no choice, and she knew what she should do. She continues down stairs, she needed more time to think what she should do.

* * *

KeeKee sat in the dungeon, she not allowed leaving, and she told she could be unleashing from the chains. She could not get up, her back was hurting from the lashes, and her body felt sticky with blood. She lay her hand on the dungeon flower and spoke little words, and a flower grew. "Flower grows up big for me and takes my body." She closed her eyes, soon the flower grew big, and the pedals grew long, it reaches down to take KeeKee and she lay in the middle as the flower closed like a bud. KeeKee only whispers, "Please take me, and make me strong." The flower started slowly start to glow in a bright green glow.

* * *

Morning came, Kagome stood up and stretch, she needed to get out, she needed a plan, but what could she do, soon a rumble felt causing her to sit back on the bed, and soon the floor started to break away. Kagome grab is a bedpost, and held on tight; soon a flower had broke through and stood in her room. Kagome look at it closer, she looks down from her bed and notice there was a little floor left. Kagome crawl to the flower until she notices that a shard was glowing and giving a soft glow inside the shadow show KeeKee.

"KeeKee!" Kagome touched the bud and made Kagome flew back. "KeeKee, what they do to you?"

Soon enough the flower started to bloom to show a now different form KeeKee sleeping. She had wings, they were the color of silver, of a bird on her back; her hair had silver streaks in it along with her blood red hair that was no longer short, it had grown very long, her lips were no longer just grey, but a mixer with grey and pink. The flowers that were on her shoulders were no longer there.

KeeKee started to move and open her eyes to see Kagome. Kagome gasp her eyes were no longer black as sorrow, but red like hers. KeeKee smiled a little with her grey pink lips, she stretch and started to flap her wings.

"KeeKee what happen to you?"

KeeKee slid off a pedal onto the bed where Kagome was and smiled at her with happiness. How could she be happy in a place where she was. "I am in my true form now," Soon a shock of pain came to her. "Make it stop" She fell to her knees as the pain shock went harder on her. Kagome crawl to KeeKee and dug into her legs to find more then two shards in the legs, and soon enough they were pure and KeeKee fell on the bed.

Soon enough her water legs turn into two pair normal legs, her memories flow to her, "I'm part of a Cat demon village, and Kagome my family, my human parents told me that my mother was slaughter by demons who hated her cause of my parents love." Tears ran down, "I was told that when the princess return to the throne I be welcome back."

"You will be welcome when or if I can find the place." Kagome spoke softly sadness filled her voice.

"I was given a map Kagome, we can go there and you will be able to rule your home, and take your husband."

"I wish not to marry even though my heart cries for love." Kagome spoke, "I have two suitors KeeKee, the Inu Clan brothers, the two princes I must choose to reunite us."

"Sorry to hear Kagome,"

* * *

Read and review 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Kaugra sacrifice

Inuyasha could not stop thinking that night; he was tired, but not tired enough to sleep. Kagome was out there somewhere and he could not find her. How could that be, not even Sesshomaru and Kouga find her. Naraku had her, and he blames himself, he allows her to go off by herself with no protection.

Sesshomaru could not keep still long, he had to cut a tree, he had to hit the ground, he was angry. The future was at stake because Kagome went out alone, with no protection. His love taken from him again and she could be dead right now. He was blind to think she was off alone all right by herself, to find he was more wrong then ever. Thoughts of her body being hang somewhere and blood dripping to the ground and Naraku playing with her insides for his spite.

Sango and Miroku try to stay calm, by keeping Shippo busy not thinking of Kagome, but he would hurt his knee and cry out. This would cause more depression among the group, but Shippo could not help it, he was use to Kagome being there for him when he got a 'booboo' on his knee.

No one could sleep they would finally get Shippo to sleep, but they would stay up and think away or where she be taken too. Nothing came to them, none of them; they felt more alone then ever. Sesshomaru finally settle down sat next to Sango, and Inuyasha came to the fire.

"Well the only hit we have on Naraku is that he east and hiding in a castle." Sango spoke.

"Another one was that it flashes from good to bad to back to good again, something going on." Miroku spoke next.

"A Vision Priestess," Sesshomaru spoke, everyone look at him surprise.

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"You may not remember, but their Vision Priestess welcome in the Cat Demon Clan for protection, but the mother was slain and the father burn." He looks over to his half demon brother. "The babe was born a half Vision Priestess, and half human."

"I take it then this 'Vision Priestess' is a demon then?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, that's just it, she not a demon, she not human." Miroku then spoke, "She parcel human now, but she more like a spirit in a human looking body, they are to be known as pure and powerful, some are good but most are evil." He closed his eyes, "They try to fill our heads with either good or evil, or try to find our inner desire we do not dare say."

"The monk is right," Sesshomaru spoke without emotion in his voice.

"So that thing is also in Kagome Village?" Sango asked surprise to learn such a thing.

"Yes, Lord Toshio had welcomed them in with open arms, and had made them vow anything to happen cover the village as something else so no harm could come to it." Sesshomaru said.

"I wonder what they found in Kagome that she was afraid of." Miroku spoke up.

Sango stare at the fire, once Kagome had spoken of her fear, "Maybe death." Inuyasha broke through the darkness.

"No, she afraid of losing her friends," Sango spoke softly, "If anything that is her weakness, she not afraid to die Inuyasha, you should know that by heart. She took an arrow for you more then once when Kikyou try to take you away from us." Sango looks at Inuyasha with anger in her eyes, "How could you say that Inuyasha, she afraid of death." Sango stood up and walk away into the darkness; tears stung her eyes. Sesshomaru must have followed her.

"Sango, my brother is to hot head to know what other people care about."

"Lord, Kagome is not selfish, she cares too much of us who are in the past, she hate the thought of not seeing us again. She told me this of her own words."

"She has the heart still does she? Princess Kagome had always had a heart of gold." He look at the demon slayer, "I bet that the girl who done it to Kagome doesn't remember a thing if she under Naraku powers." He turns and walks away leaving the demon slayer to her own thoughts, to think of what he said.

Sesshomaru enter and sat down across from his own brother, "What you do Sesshomaru, try to make a move on her also while Kagome in trouble, "Inuyasha said, "That wouldn't surprise me none, cheat on the princess while she away."

Miroku stare at Inuyasha how could he say such a thing about his own brother who never liked humans, before he could blink Inuyasha was against a tree with Sesshomaru claw around his neck.

"If I were you brother I would not speak such a thing. You go after that dead priestess who is nothing more then a walking corpse, she does not care about you Inuyasha she never did only of herself. Yet you have the gut to say Kagome is just like the walking dead, let me tell you something Inuyasha, you stupid little half dog." Sesshomaru squeeze Inuyasha neck tighter, "Kagome has a heart, it beats more then ever for those she love and care," Soon Sango walk in surprise to see what she was seeing, "She take her own life for you, how dare you ever degrade her like you did just awhile ago."

Sango ran to Sesshomaru, "We don't need this,"

Kouga stare as he watches the two brothers and the demon slayer, Miroku just watch also, both without words. "Sesshomaru you are the rights to Kill Inuyasha, but right now we need him to get to Naraku and Kagome." Kouga said, "Wait until we get Kagome, destroy Naraku, then you can kill the dog."

Sesshomaru then threw Inuyasha against a tree, "No Kagome could never forgive me for killing him," He turn and sat down, he closed his eyes, everyone else watch as Inuyasha stood up from a tree and then jump to another tree and sat down, no one wanted to talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kouga and Sesshomaru was the first up, a smell of Naraku was in the air, and was much closer then before. Everyone was waking up and packing things, they needed to get on the way and soon, but before anyone could get ready to take another step a large feather float in the air, as it landed stood Kohaku, Kanna, and Kaugra.

"What is it you want you demons?" Miroku voice boomed with threat.

"Oh monk we only come to show you what is going on with your sweet precious Princess is all." Kaugra spoke when she stood from the feather.

"You are Naraku minions, you are more then a threat then ever at this point." Sango spoke.

"Oh Naraku, yes . . . mmmmmm yes Naraku our master is what we are to call him, we are no threat, I want to help Princess as much as I can, along with these two of course." Kaugra spoke with a small smile. Sango stood there as she saw her little brother, her weapon in hand, "Oh yes this little human is your little brother, he is yours if you can free me and Kanna."

"You want us to believe you are good?" Inuyasha spoke.

"Yes, I have spoken to Kagome; she is kind enough to offer me a place in her kingdom." Kaugra spoke softly.

"Show us, where is Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Kanna Show them." Soon enough is show Kagome and KeeKee in a room, looking worried at each other. "They are fine Lord, now shall we proceed to a war?"

"We must be careful, we must leave the young ones behind for this and be careful what we do, we can't allow Kagome to be killed." Miroku spoke.

They look at one another afraid, what was the plan, could they come up with one soon enough. They follow Kaugra, keeping their eyes on her, making sure no move was going to come out of her to destroy them.

* * *

Kagome look at KeeKee, what were they going to do now? "We need to get out." KeeKee whisper, Kagome nod and they both got off the bed. Nevertheless, how were they going to get out? "We can go down to the next floor," KeeKee smiled, "You ready?" Again, Kagome nod. They held hands and then jump, KeeKee spread her wings out to slow then down, and they landed softly.

They look back and forth where are they to go now, this place didn't look familiar to Kagome, she had thought she had been to this floor before, but she guess she was wrong. "Where are we?" Kagome asked hope for some answers.

"We are Naraku ground floor, he hiding somewhere." KeeKee said, "This way," She grabs Kagome hand and started to run.

"Where are we going?"

"We are leaving this place."

"We need to find him to kill him, he grows stronger." Kagome said this made KeeKee stop to think.

"Ok then," She turn around and they took off running the other way to find his room.

* * *

Kouga and Sesshomaru was jumping a head of it, they were right behind Kaugra and Kanna, while Kohaku was riding with Sango, who was doing her best not to cry. Miroku had decided to ride in the back on Kirara.

"Getting close demon witch?" Kouga asked.

"That seems kinda harsh Wolf." Kaugra spoke, "but yes we are getting close."

Soon a dark castle came into play in his or her eyes, this was going to be the time, before anyone knew it Kaugra was grasping for her chest in pain, and her feather went out of control, Kanna fell out, but Sesshomaru caught her quickly.

* * *

Naraku clench Kaugra heart, "you want to betray me Kaugra, you will pay the price of this."

* * *

Kaugra laid there on the ground, still breathing, but harsh. Miroku walks up and takes her arm and felt a very, very light pulse, "She dieing,"

"How could that be? She was just shooting her mouth off." Inuyasha said.

"You were born stupid," Sesshomaru said.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yea, he was, I guess that means you got all the brains?" Kouga asked.

"He has her heart." Kanna spoke softly, "He feels threaten by her."

Kaugra woke up to look up at Miroku, "So she lives." Miroku spoke.

"What happen?"

"Naraku find you a threat." Kanna spoke softly, "He knows of our plan."

"How could of this happen? We were careful were we not?" Kaugra said as she stood up to dust herself.

"We could have been seen flying through the trees, and the air." Kanna spoke.

"Damn, that means we have to take another route." Inuyasha spoke out of aggression.

"Shut up you idiot half breed." Sesshomaru spoke.

"You were kissing Kagome! So don't you even dare disgrace me?" Inuyasha got in front of Sesshomaru face. This nearly caught everyone by surprise, Inuyasha bare his fangs at him, and "So don't you dare, ever call me half-breed, lover of humans. You say our father disgrace you all because he loved my mother, well if I were you 'Brother' I would rethink of what you have done." Inuyasha say that he turns around, walk off to the other side, and sat down with his back to everyone.

"You kissed Kagome?" Kouga asked, "You kissed my Kagome?" Kouga then lunge at Sesshomaru who moved to the side.

Sesshomaru then moved barely an inch; his fist encountered Kouga left upper cheek, causing him to move backwards. "You need to refer her as Princess Kagome or Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru left say that he turns to walk to the other side and started to pick up a few sticks and twigs. "We must build a fire here and call it a day; tomorrow we enter the unknown of such a demon."

Sango only nod her head and turn her way to her little brother. _'Kohaku,'_ She watch as he turn and give her a small smile, she return it with a little smile, "Miss Sango may I go with you to gather wood?"

"Yes, Kohaku," she said as he jump off Kirara who seem to return to her small self. They walk through the woods to gather fire.

* * *

"Toshio, we have found your daughter." Oniou spoke through the doorway to Toshio room that stood up quickly from his sulking.

"Kagome, where could she be?" He ran to Oniou, "She alive."

"She is Lord, we must go." They ran quickly to the puddle to find Kagome with KeeKee.

"Who is that?" Kitsui asked.

"KeeKee, she must be the daughter we heard so much about from Anjou, the mother who had given birth to the first element angel, who is a half-breed." Inusenshi said.

"Element Angel, they are forbidden to love aren't they?" Oniou spoke.

"They can only love their kind all because they are not just lovely, but dangerous." Sanusa said, "but Anjou had spoken out of term and loved a human. So it was written."

"How do you two know Anjou?" Kitsui asked looking at the two lords.

"Anjou was part of our healing council." Toshio spoke firmly.

"If it wasn't for her we would of never survived the war, well except she came little late for Toshio aid. She asked for forgiveness though." Lord Inusenshi spoke.

"So I have," Toshio spoke.

"I was told they were called 'Vision Priestess' not Element Angel." Oniou spoke he looked at the fathers.

"We called Anjou Vision Priestess, for her own protection." Inusenshi spoke with Authority, he turn and walk away, with the fathers behind him.

"Where are you going?" asked Kitsui.

"I am going to have a talk to him, a battle will rage, the Princess could die, I must ask for permission to enter earth, and to take war with my sons."

"Then I shall come with you, my old friend." Toshio spoke.

"You know the consequences if we fail friend." Inusenshi said, as the others watch.

"Hell I shall, to protect my daughter."

"You took arrows for me on the battle field Toshio, you shall stay and watch from above, allow me to reduce the favor of protecting your daughter, the Queen of our people." He sigh and stare at his friends eyes, "I should have died on that battle field, instead you took more then 20 arrows, 30 lashes before you fell to the ground."

"I would do it again Inusenshi; I would do it all over again." He smiled at his friend Inusenshi, he put his claws on his friends shoulder and they turn to proceed to the doors.

Late I know I hope you enjoy


	13. Chapter 12 Monsters!

Chapter 12

WOW so long, no i didn't die, I had a few things happen, marriage baby and now Divorce, So I hope this story makes up for the long wait. So let see how well I can attack this story and make it up beat again!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome and KeeKee ran down the corridors of the castle. They wanted out, they ran to the roof, to find it slick. Thunder crashes, and the rain hits down hard like hail on the glass window. There was no moon, and things didn't seem to go right for Kagome and KeeKee, they first ran into a ogre, then a gnome, along with dead bodies all over the place. Now they were outside with no moon light, and lighting only flashes now and then, and pounding rain, question hit their minds, what could be worse? They were going to get that answer sooner or later, and its more sooner then later.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took off running leaving Miroku and Sango behind to look after Kaugra they had a feeling that something wrong going to happen. They didn't want to lose their princess not today. The night came quickly, and the smell of Naraku became so strong they try to cover the smell with their arms. Nothing seem to work. Jumping tree to tree and running, their hair flap in the wind.

"You have a plan Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked smugged. He neer work with Sesshomaru before, only when they were kids. When that Cat Demon was being banished.

Sesshomaru didn't wish to answer that half-breed brother of his. His thoughts were on the attack but he had no desire to tell him anything. Kagome would be angry with him though. He watch ahead and said, "Attack from behind of the castle, if possiable the roof top." He said.

Inuyasha nod his head. Ok he was stunned, he had been thinking of what to do, while he planned to just attack and hope for the better of those things. Then his stomach grumbled, now he wished he ate some Ramen noodles before he left.

"Buffoon," Sesshomaru said. The stop in his tracks, he smelled around, he became stunned. Gone, the smell the feeling all gone. Inuyasha stopped along with him and smelled the air, his eyes become wide.

"Where the hell it go?"

Sesshomaru turn to walk then, like he was a ballet dancer, so soft his feet never seem to touch the ground. He paused then, everything was quiet, not even a imp would be this quiet.

BOOM, CRASH "BLOOD GIVE ME BLOOD!" Something yelled so loud, "I smell dog demons," it stop and turn around. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru eyes looked at the demon. The demon more then 12 feet tall and its eyes were missing, four arms grabbing the air.

"What the hell is that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said. He never seen a demon like that before.

"I don't know but, " Sesshomaru took out his sword, "but I am going to put it out of its misery." and He took off running with his sword ready in hand.

Shocking enough the demon turn and swung it huge arms hitting Sesshoamru down to the ground. Sesshomaru slid across the land hitting trees and finally came to the stop. _He strong, he must rely on his ears and nose!_

"I guess its my turn," he grin, taking out his sword. "Demon you do battle with me!" Inuyasha took off running to him.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome turn around when she thought she saw a shadow from far away. But nothing seem there, but she felt something. Her stomach became sick of the thought there was something more worse out there then Naraku himself. She barely see, between the lighting and the hard rain it was so hard.

"Kagome We must go back inside we can not see and we may go over the edge and die without a fight." KeeKee said at once. Kagome knew she was right, her ears were bent to her head so it was hard to see, and the balance became off cause her tail being pounded with the hard rain. But now how do you get to the door again? They must of travel so far away cause they didn't even feel the wall, only the floor under them.

"KeeKee, can't you do something, don't you have some kind of lighting power?" Stupid question it seemed coming from a demon herself who didn't even know what power she held. What made her think that KeeKee knew what she held.

"Princess, I'm sorry I don't know." She said

_________________________________________________________________________________________

He stood their, smiling at himself, so beautiful they seem. Flower in the rain, they will down if they don't get some kind of sun light. He knew this, he knew it all to well. How to kill the two girls? Slowly, Fast, Between? How to feel the thought of his claws in their bodies searching their hearts, to feel them beat for the last seconds of their lives.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R

Nikki-Hanyou


End file.
